Unequivocally Yours
by angelisis7
Summary: Elizabeth Webber has a great relationship with her father, it is because of him and his new job, that she finds herself residing in Port Charles, where she eventually meets up with Jason Morgan. Want to know more, come inside and read the full summary.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: first off, let me just say, this is totally AR… It will not follow the show, some things might be the same, but for the most part, this story is more of a stand alone. I am using the characters and some of their backgrounds, but not much.

Secondly, Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan will of course find their way to one another… Sooner or later. All I ask, is bear with me, the idea popped into my head and refused to leave, thus, here is the story. I also know that I have two other stories on the go, but I am sure as you other writers know, when a story grabs you, you are powerless to stop the muse! And for some reason my muse is demanding I write this story. As always, I would love to know what you think, your feedback gives me the courage to enjoy this passion and the faith that I have something to say that some may enjoy! Lol (I am incapable of leaving a story unfinished, so no matter what, this and my other two that I am working on, will indeed be finished, you will just have to bear with me, please…)

Summery: Elizabeth Webber has a great relationship with her father, it is because of him and his new job, that she finds herself residing in Port Charles, where she eventually meets up with Jason Morgan… But everything isn't what it seems, life is a challenge, and for Elizabeth Webber, the challenge of doing the right thing and following her heart, are sadly, two very different things. Especially since her father had such high hopes for his only daughter. Will love conquer all, or will the hindsight of all those around, place an unmovable barrier between, what has a chance at being a great love. But wait… Who's the one person in Elizabeth's life, who holds the key to tearing her world apart, capable of casting her into treacherously dark waters, and destroying her only chance at happiness at love…

**Unequivocally Yours**

**Prologue**

At sixteen, Elizabeth graduated from high school. She was classified as intelligent, her teacher's thought so and so did the few people she called friends, and of course, her dad, who was also her biggest fan, constantly telling her how smart she was and how beautiful. But whether she was smart or not, wasn't really her biggest concern. She could deal with being smart, but finding the right guy seemed to elude her. And while she was still young, to Elizabeth, it felt like she was destined to walk through life alone, where no one would see something special in her, that didn't pertain unequivocally to her brain, was there not a man out there, who could love her for her…

When she looked in the mirror, she didn't see a girl on the brink of womanhood, who was runway model beautiful… What she saw instead was a girl who was slightly awkward in her skin, average height, pathetically skinny, no matter what she did, she couldn't seem to gain weight. She had dark silky tresses and she supposed that she had to admit, her eyes did stand out, whether that was good or not, she wasn't very sure. Her father always commented on the startling blue, the way anyone could look at her and know exactly what she was feeling. Nevertheless, she had to wonder if he was just biased, for the boys she hung around with and even those she just went to school with, never paid her much attention. It was almost as if she were invisible…

She felt jaded, almost as if the world was conspiring against her, deeming her unworthy of finding a special someone to spend her life with. And while reminding her self that she was just a young girl, the facts didn't alleviate the throbbing pain beneath her breast. For as long as she could remember, she had dreamt of love and how it would find her, but now that she was finally allowed to date, it seemed like the world would rather cast her back into the proverbial pond, sink or swim, it made no matter to them. It made little sense to her, she wasn't asking for much, just a love that would last eternity through… A man who would smile when she walked into a room, a special someone who would see that she had something to offer the world, but even more so, him!

Was this her punishment, did she not deserve a shot at love, because her own mother couldn't stand to be around her. Because the woman who bore her, decided that motherhood was just a nuisance. Was she doomed to forever walk in this world without a love, because… perhaps she didn't deserve it. Was her birth a stain upon the world?

Those thoughts always troubled her, she didn't want to think like that, but every once in awhile, life threw you a curveball and you were helpless against the tides that swept you away. Her mind, which had granted her so much, now seemed to be her worst enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School to most was to be worked through with as little "work" as possible, kind of defeating the purpose, nevertheless, most didn't enjoy it, unless of course you were a geek or some other form of nerd. For her, school was beyond easy, it was the career choice at the end of schooling that worried her, at least it had until she had figured out what it was she wanted to do.

For years she had helped out at the local hospital, whichever local hospital that was currently apart of her town. Seeing as how they moved around a lot, she had worked in many different hospitals. There was an older gentleman that she visited with often and helped out when ever she had a free moment. He was grandfatherly, always offering a tidbit of wisdom when he felt she needed some. It was his offhanded reply to some question or another that set her on her course of becoming a nurse. "You know, you keep this up, your going to be a better nurse than the ones who actually have the training!" And just like that, she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, what she wanted to do.

**Chapter One**

Her mother had run out on her and her father, claiming that family life, just wasn't her thing. Jeff Webber was heartbroken, for years he was unable to grasp the suddenness of her decision, wanting nothing more than another chance to make things right. Nevertheless, the choice was not left in his hands, he was not given a chance to rectify anything, no sooner did she announce that family life was below her, than she was gone.

But as the years passed, he slowly moved past the hurt, the wounds not so open, not so deep. Every once in awhile the wounds would be torn open, exposing him to his buried grief. He had thought her to be the love of his life, the one woman who would stand by him proudly, proclaiming her undying love. High hopes can not be looked upon badly, but his inability to see what was right in front of him, only caused him more pain. But time, like all things, heals all wounds…

As father and daughter, they stood strong against the world. Elizabeth was just a baby when her mother walked out, as she got older, she asked the obvious question's, looked at the almost nonexistent pictures and wondered why a mother could be so cruel, but not once did she wish for her to come back. She missed a female figure in her life, but she had the best father in the world, not knowing a regular female presence, Elizabeth was able to move past the hurt, but perhaps those feelings, those undiscovered hurts would arise. Time would tell, and for Elizabeth Webber, the only time she looked towards the future, was when she was wondering about her love life!

Things went on, as they are apt to do, then Jeff was offered a transfer to General Hospital, at first, he wasn't sure he should take the job, uprooting Elizabeth and everything and everyone she knew, didn't seem fair. Her friends were here, her life was here, nevertheless, it wasn't a problem, never having been scared of change before, she accepted things easily and adapted as if it was second nature. She had even gone so far as to say that it was a new beginning, a beginning that they desperately deserved. And with that, the choice had been made.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So at seventeen, a few month off to enjoy life in a new city, Elizabeth finally decided that she wanted to be a part of the medical profession, not wanting to be anything as noble as a doctor, but a nurse, for being a nurse offered her a little more leeway, a little more space to be herself. If she was truthful, she had made her mind up the day Mr. Dawson had made his offhanded remark, it just took her a little time to reaffirm that it was what she wanted to do.

She had dated on an off through high school, which is to say, she went on her first date in grade twelve, seeing as how she was so much younger than everyone else, but she wasn't like most girls her age. Boys didn't occupy all her thoughts, the written word was her passion, boys would have their time, of that, she was sure. But for now, all other aspects of her life took precedence.

Early in the first semester, she had went on a date with a jock, who's only redeeming quality, was simply his brawn. He was good looking, but within the first ten minutes of the date, Elizabeth realized brains weren't a big thing to him. Logan Greer was first and foremost a boy, he was good at sports, but his incapability to talk about anything of substance, soon grew to be tedious and by the third date, Elizabeth bowed out sweetly, claiming she wasn't good enough for him. Over course, she might had stuck around a little longer, had the Jock had something other than sex or sports on his mind. But seeing as how that wasn't the case, she fled quickly.

Her second experience in the dating world was even more poorly matched. Finding that jocks didn't appeal to her, she tried a guy from the exact opposite end of the spectrum… What most people classified as a geek. And once again, she was out of her league, per se. Dwight Sanders was all about math, and while she was good with numbers, she didn't find complicated patterns, overly enjoyable, especially not entertaining enough to discuss for five hours… Thus ending her second dating experience. After that, she just couldn't be bothered, it seemed to her, there was no one in the world who would find her special, who would spark her interest with a mere conversation, a longing look or even a gentle smile.

So when the chance came up to go to a new place, she jumped at the opportunity, hoping in her locked away heart that their would be someone, worth her time!

Having to start over, with new people, was harder than she had at first thought, but as she settled in to a daily routine of school, work and family time, she found that being in Port Charles, was even better than she could have hoped. While she had yet to make any relationships that really mattered, she wasn't overly concerned, she was happy and healthy and besides all that, her dad had met someone. And just like that, life was off and running, a steady pace being kept, no matter the time or the day.

On weekends, she worked at a little diner called "Kelly's" as a waitress, during the week, she volunteered at the hospital, doing remedial work, but finding a sense of self in doing so. And in her few moments of spare time, she rediscovered her passion for drawing and painting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was within the first year of university that she heard about Jason Quartermaine's accident, more so at the end of that year, but to her, it didn't really mean much, she felt empathy for him and sympathy for his family, but didn't know them. After all the rumors went around, she began to see stories in the paper about the accident and a brief covering on the local evening news, but like all things, it was slowly dropped for the hotter topic, the current news. It was only a hot topic because he was a Quartermaine, had it been some no name man, the story would have fizzled into oblivion much quicker, but the name held great influence in Port Charles, they were after all, a very prominent and wealthy family. But like all news, it grows old and is bypassed for the next big thing, and for Elizabeth Webber, he faded into the oblivion.

As the school year was coming to a close and a summer of freedom looked wonderful, Elizabeth was approached by a woman in her mid to late forties, give or take. At first she was a little put off, this, being the last day of school and all, but as the woman began to talk, Elizabeth discovered why she was there. A small flutter began in her chest and before she even knew it, she was agreeing to something, she never thought she would! She couldn't explain the reaction, but for some reason or another, it felt like she was compelled to agree, like some force had taken control of her vocal cords, commanding that she agree. But what exactly was the increased speed of her heart, the small butterflies that danced within her stomach… Whatever it was, Elizabeth was sure, this new job…was going to be life changing!

The conversation really didn't take long, but as Elizabeth sat on the stone bench alone, outside of the dean's office, she began to wonder what exactly inspired her to agree. On the one hand, it would be an amazing opportunity, but what exactly was she giving up. This was suppose to be her summer to laze about, enjoy the beautiful weather, catch some much needs rays and perhaps meet someone interesting, and also maybe do a couple weeks of traveling, but instead, she had agreed to this madness… Starting tomorrow, her summer vacation was over!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for the feedback! I hope you enjoy where this story is going or plans to go… Like I said in the first chapter, this story grabbed a hold of me and refused to let go.

(For my other two stories, I am hoping to have an update for both, sometime today, but no later than tomorrow!) Thank you one again for the wonderful support!

**Chapter Two**

The job Elizabeth was offered by Monica Quartermaine, and had agreed to do, was none other than caring for Jason Quartermaine, Monica's adopted son.

Elizabeth was shocked when she learned that Jason had yet to come out of his coma, she had just surmised since he no longer warranted front page news, that he had recovered...

Monica explained that Jason was living in the guest house. Much later on she would learn that Ned Ashton had lived there for some time, but when it came time for Jason to come home, Monica thought the guest house to be the best place and seeing as how Ned was just looking for an excuse to get out from his families constant watchful eye, he jumped at the chance.

It was a single floored building, with many windows to let in the warm summer light. Both Monica and Alan agreed that Jason needed to be away from the main family, even though they fought less around him, they didn't want him to have to deal with that kind of stress while incapacitated.

Her first day on the job, brought some great realizations, first and foremost being, Monica expected her to live in the guest house. If Elizabeth wanted the job, she was going to be a 24/7 nurse, taking care of all of Jason's needs. Monica had hired a physiotherapist to keep Jason's muscles from atrophying. She also learned there was a rotation of people who were going to be seeing to Jason, but mostly, just to help her out, moving him when she needed to change his bedding, helping her while she administered his sponge baths. She was his private nurse, tending to all he would require, that was something that Monica was downright adamant about. For her comfort, there was a maid who came each morning to tidy up, Thursday's the maid vacuumed and washed windows and did the laundry, which kind of unnerved Elizabeth. She wasn't raised dirt poor, but she was used to washing her own clothes, especially, her unmentionables… However, the maid would not back down, claiming she was hired to do a job, and the job she planned to do. There was also a cook who arrived at six am everyday, made breakfast for her, while she ate, he made a small lunch that could always be found in the fridge. Six o'clock on the dot, he returned and prepared her evening meal. He wasn't overly friendly, but he did question her, as to her likes and dislikes, cringing at some of her favorites. He was a four star chef, cooking limp spaghetti with tomato soup was beneath him, but he did what he could, and ever so slowly, started introducing different things to her. It was a trying time, but in the end, he knew he had won her over.

It took her a couple of days to get settled, but finally she was on a schedule that worked for her. Mornings were not her favorite thing in the world, but it was easy to dismiss that, especially when she looked into the unexpressive face of Jason Quartermaine.

A week had gone by and she was becoming used to the routine that she had set up, for an hour or two in the mornings she would read to Jason from the books that Monica had laying around, she then moved on to massaging his body with a special ointment that would help prevents bed sores. At first, she couldn't help but avert her eyes as her hands came in contact with his more intimate areas, but even bashfulness wears thin. It was during her first attempt at applying the cream that she really noticed how handsome of a man he was, no doubt about that, proud cheek bones, expressive lips, soft dirty blonde hair and those muscles, Elizabeth's heart would have stopped at the sight of his rippling abdomen and defined pectorals, but thankfully, no sooner did she see these things than Monica appeared.

"How is my son doing?" Monica asked.

"Well, we—I mean I, I was just applying the ointment…" Elizabeth said, her words seeming all jumbled. She cleared her throat and began again. "I was applying the ointment, hoping to avoid any chance of bed sores. I have been reading to him daily, among other things. As you can very well see, there is no change, but then again, I have only been here for a week!"

"Yes, yes… But do you notice a change, is he more responsive?"

"To be honest, I really don't know, I will need more time with him. Although, I am curious, why did you pick me? I just finished my first year, there are hundreds of people out there with much more experience than me. And don't get me wrong, I am grateful for this opportunity, but I really don't understand!" Elizabeth said, looking beseechingly at the older woman.

"Were you not rated top in your class, are you not in actuality almost a full year ahead of your other classmates?" Monica inquired.

"Well, yes, but…" Elizabeth stammered, a little uncomfortable with this woman knowing so much about her and her grades.

"There is no but, it is a dreadful word, besides, when I talked to your professor, he told me I would be a fool if I didn't offer the job to you. He rambled on and on about how smart you are and how capable, not to mention that you were remarkable with patients. With someone as prominent as your professor, when he tells you something, you don't question it, you jump at the opportunity, understand!" Monica said.

"Yes, I guess I do." Elizabeth replied, all the while thinking, 'the rich, they think they have the world by the reins, all their connections and such, but still, when an accident occurs they are no better than the lowliest homeless person. Yes, they could afford the best medicine and the best care, but a coma wasn't cured by medication or skilled hands…'

"I want you to give me weekly reports, Alan and I want to know every little thing that happens or changes! Understand?"

"Not a problem." Elizabeth replied, stepping away from her employer and continuing with the massage.

For a few minutes she was sure Monica was going to stand around and watch the whole thing, but finally after countless minutes, she retreated, shutting the door quietly and leaving Elizabeth to her work and her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To the rest of the world, Jason Quartermaine had been forgotten. His family stopped by once in awhile, spent five awkward minutes talking to him and then left. For Elizabeth though, she much preferred it that way, too often she was forced to listen to some silly trivial aspect of the Quartermaine's life. When it was just her and Jason, she rambled on, talking about anything and everything, filling the small house with her ramblings.

Elizabeth was permitted one day off a week, but rarely took more than a couple of hours. When she was gone, an older nurse was brought in to care for him. She always looked annoyed at Elizabeth when she returned early, life the young nursing student was jilting her out of her hard earned money or something. But it wasn't about the money for Elizabeth, she had grown rather fond of Jason. He was the perfect man, he listened, and while he was incapable of sharing his ideas with her, she was more than happy to carry on the conversation, for while she spoke, he never annoyed her by interrupting or telling her some of her thoughts or ideas were stupid. The perfect guy, no doubt!

Elizabeth secretly hoped that the caring attention that she lavished upon him, would possibly give him a reason to awaken. She couldn't imagine wanting to wake up for his family, they were a nutty bunch, to say the least, but as the weeks turned into months, Elizabeth realized, there was no special woman in his life, in all essence, he was alone. And knowing what she was thinking was wrong, she couldn't help it, she wanted to be his reason for waking up.

Monica hired an extra nurse to care for Jason while Elizabeth was in school, but Monica was very determined to keep Elizabeth as his full time caregiver. Her days consisted of school and her evenings were occupied with Jason and her later evenings, just before she would go to sleep; she saved those quiet downtimes for studying. Friends, they just didn't factor in to her equation, there were a few of the nursing students that she was friendly with, but for her, her job had become more important that trivial relationships. Although, she did feel slightly guilty for the small amount of time she could spend with her father, it seemed the further she got in the nursing program the less time she had for him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two years now, she had been Jason's personal nurse, always giving him the best care and attention she could offer. She had discussed it with Monica, the nurse that was helping her out while she attended school was going to remain on throughout the summer, Elizabeth was going to graduate early, all she had to do was finish a couple of courses through the summer and she would be done. Monica even offered to pay her more once she was certified, but to Elizabeth, it felt wrong to take more money, especially for a job she had come to love, but the older woman was adamant about the pay increase, and Elizabeth knew, it was a argument she was not going to win.

It felt like longer, but at the same time, it didn't. But a simple fact was becoming clearer, one that scared her, one that could cost her everything, if she wasn't careful…

She was helpless to fight her desires, while she spoke nothing of her increasing feelings, to him or anyone else, she knew in her heart of hearts, what she was feeling, but her mind tried to deny it, but it wasn't the strongest organ or muscle in her body, that would have to be her heart, her heart knew the truth and refused to let her forget it. Often she tried to reason with herself, it was foolish, silly, childish even to think that she was growing to love a man whom she had never spoken to, never exchanged words with at the very least, not only that, she had never seen his eyes, never had the chance to look into their mysterious depths and see the truths that lie beyond. She was being fanciful, but nevertheless, she knew what she was feeling and was terrified of it too.

Jason Quartermaine was heir to a great fortune, his family was rich, not just in monetary value standards, but also with the size of their family and all they did for the community. That was where her knowledge of the Quartermaine's ended, she had tried to discover why the family didn't visit as often anymore, but whenever she asked those questions, perhaps asking them of the wrong people, she was shut down, and rather rudely. Monica had visited with her son, two, sometimes three times a week for an hour or so. Alan came by when ever his schedule permitted him to, but he only stayed for fifteen to twenty minutes, almost as if it pained him to see his son in this condition. Lila, while well would visit as often as she could, but as one year merged into two, the visits from his family became less and less.

She had heard from one girl in her class that A.J., Jason's older brother was drinking heavily again, and that was why the family didn't have the time to visit, but to Elizabeth, that seemed like a weak excuse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had heard a term which she supposed explained what she was feeling. They called it the "Florence Nightingale Syndrome". And while the sun shone and allowed her a moment to contemplate it, she knew it was untrue, but as she laid her head down at night, waiting for sleep to take her, she knew, knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, she was head over heels in love with Jason Quartermaine.

How couldn't she be, the man was easy on the eyes, but something that seemed cosmic, call it what you will, fate, destiny, compelled her to continue to speak to the young man, telling him of her dreams, her hopes and even divulging her fears and the information that no one was privy to, her anger, that seemed to grow everyday, towards a mother who never wanted her.

But not only did she tell him those things, she also shared her days with him, seemingly talking without pause. She was not used to rambling, at least as far as she was concerned, but as she stepped into his room, it was all she could do to stop talking when the time came for her to retire to bed. Even in an unnatural sleep, he portrayed a man capable of listening. That very well could be her projecting her wants on the man, but his soft lips and calm handsome face spoke of a greater capacity, a greater ability to listen, without judgment or endless questions.

"Elizabeth, get a hold of yourself, the next thing you know, you'll be telling yourself that running your fingers through his ever lengthening hair is natural, just an added bonus to taking care of him. Like he would really care how soft his hair is, or without knots or not. Delusional…" She said to herself, knowing talking to herself was a sign of something, but all her life, she had done it, it wasn't like it was going to change now…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With graduation just days away, Elizabeth suddenly began to worry, wondering if staying with the Quartermaine's and caring for Jason, was the best thing for her. She feared not for her job, but for her sanity, for her heart. She didn't want to love a man who may never wake up, but it was a fact she was coming more and more accustomed to, unable to deny.

Would she not be better off, finding a new job, perhaps seeing if the hospital would hire her. At least then she would be away from Jason, but that thought alone sent a spike of fear directly into her heart. All this time, she had spent caring for him, talking for endless hours about nothing and everything, bundled up within Jason, sealed behind his kissable lips, were secrets she thought she would never share with anyone… Realization dawned upon her, for good or bad, she was going to be there for Jason, till he woke up or till the ends of time…It was a sad fact, but one she couldn't deny, he was her best friend, only friend is she was willing to admit it, and whether or not he woke was beside the point. Elizabeth Webber didn't leave her friends down and out. And just like that, another life altering decision was made!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Want to know what happens? Let me know that you like this story and wish for it to continue!!! Feedback is a must...

**Chapter Three**

The Quartermaine's seemed to come around less and less, like it pained them to be near Jason when he was like this. She couldn't understand it, and the longer the family stayed away, the more she found herself resenting them. It was almost as if they were taking this accident and its conclusions out on Jason, which made no sense whatsoever.

Holidays and summer vacation's brought Jason's sister to visit, seeing as how she was in some stuck-up, smarmy all-girls school, but no sooner did she appear for summer holiday's that she was whisked away on some enlightening trip. Elizabeth hadn't ever heard of an all girls university, but that was exactly what Emily Quartermaine attended, of course Elizabeth not knowing about something like that, wasn't a shock, why would she know, she never desired to go to a school with only one sex…

The few times that Elizabeth had met her, she found herself drawn to the young woman. She wasn't really like the rest of the Quartermaine's, she may carry their name, but she was feisty and had a great sense of humor. If Elizabeth was honest, she looked forward to Emily's visits. But six months had gone by and Elizabeth hadn't seen her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three long years, it felt like a life time. Jason's doctor's were starting to worry that he would never come out of the coma, Elizabeth supposed they were worried a few days after the accident, but she knew, the longer one remained in a coma, the less likely that they would wake up. People had awaken from coma after longer, but with each day that passed, a little spark died inside her.

Even her father had begun to worry about her. She rarely left the guest house, only when it was absolutely necessary and only then it was for an hour or less.

"Elizabeth, you need friends, you need a special someone in your life. You can't bury yourself in your work. There has to be something besides work. I love you too much to let you throw your life away on a man you have never spoken with." Jeff said, squeezing Elizabeth hand. Shaking his head at the headstrong look in her eyes, he continued, "Honey, I know you care about him, how couldn't you, you have been caring for him for so long. But it isn't love, it's empathy. You want to see him recover because you are a healer, its what you do, but not everyone can be healed."

"You don't get it dad, I love you, I really do… But…" Elizabeth paused, trying to get her feelings in check and her words straight. She loved her father, but even he couldn't be privy to her secret thoughts about the young man laying ten feet away. Her father wouldn't understand the all-encompassing emotions she felt for Jason, he couldn't, it wasn't his fault, it was just something that made no sense, that didn't need to be discussed because it was hers.

Perhaps that didn't make much sense, but in her heart, she knew what she felt for Jason wasn't so easily described. She had spent three years tending to him, caring for him and talking to him. Even the most heartless woman couldn't avoid feeling something for him.

"But, I am not withdrawing from the world, or locking myself away. I am doing my job, caring for a man who had his life cut short, because of stupidity. Does he not deserve the best care I can offer him?" Elizabeth asked, hoping her eyes wouldn't give away the sudden waver to the room. "Would you like something to drink?" She quickly asked, dashing to the kitchen to grab them libations and swiftly remove the lone tear that slipped gracefully down her cheek.

"I—Guess." Jeff replied as he watched his daughter dash into the kitchen.

Not exactly sure what caused her to become overly emotional, only know that, just the thought of leaving Jason in someone else's care, scared her. Leaving him when he most needed her, felt not only wrong, but like she was giving up on him, and that was something she couldn't do, she knew how it felt and refused to make anyone else feel that, whether imagined or not.

"Elizabeth---- The reason I came over today, is because I wanted to know if you were going to make it to my wedding?" Jeff said, trying to be nonchalant, but still sound worried.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I. I have discussed it with Monica, Mrs. Grier is going to take over my duties for those few days. I will help you set everything up and even drive you to the airport when you are ready to leave on your honeymoon. Did I mention lately, how happy I am for you?" Liz said, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek as she handed him a glass of iced tea.

"Are you really happy?"

"I could ask you the same thing dad. Is Julia really the right woman for you, is she going to take good care of you?"

"I am happy, and she is the right woman, trust me, I won't make the same mistake twice!" Jeff said with a lopsided grin.

"Don't worry about me, I have found something I am good at and love to do. My job may be my life, but right now, I couldn't imagine it any other way. Besides, who knows when Mr. Right is going to walk into my life, but rest assured, I'll keep my eyes open for him."

"There is this really nice doctor at work, he's smart, funny and good looking, I think you two could be perfect together?" Jeff said, hoping to sway her.

"Oh… My… God… Dad, I don't need you setting me up, with a doctor or anyone else. I really am happy. I'm not just saying it. After so many years of wondering and waiting for my mother to come back, I finally don't. It's her loss, I don't carry the blame any more, I have finally learned to let it go. My happiness begins with me, not ends, when I am ready, then and only then will I find someone special. Please, stop worrying about me, everything is going to be okay. You need to concentrate on your new life, soon to be new wife as well."

Taking one last sip from his drink, Jeff placed the drink on the table, hugged Elizabeth and walked to the door. "I love you. Remember three days till my wedding!" With that said, he turned and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth knew it was wrong, but when her father left she breathed a sigh of relief. She was happy her dad had found someone, she only wished he could be as happy for her as she was for him. But that was just it, no one would be, they would think she was mad for falling for a man who was incapacitated.

She sat beside his bed, running her fingers over the soft flesh of his arm, so lost in thought, she didn't even realize she was doing it.

"I suppose if you heard any of that, you think I am rather foolish. But in my defense, he doesn't know what he is talking about, this time… I may be your nurse, but I also think of myself as your friend. After everything I have told you throughout the years, perhaps you won't even want to be that, when you wake up. See for me, there is no doubt, you will wakeup, because I can't imagine you spending the rest of your life like this. I know there is something special about you, you are destined for greatness, so when you wakeup, not if, should you care to be my friend, you will have made me the happiest woman around, but should you not, even if it breaks my heart, I will stand aside, because you are something special."

"Look at me, rambling again. My goodness, I would think you would wakeup for no other reason than to escape my mindless drivel. I don't know what it is about you, but even in this condition you seem like you're a really good listener. I don't know if I ramble like this to anyone else, but it feels natural when I talk to you!"

"So how is it that a man like you is single? You are handsome, and kind and obviously a good listener, among many other wonderful characteristics…" Elizabeth suddenly stopped talking, so close to blurting out the truths that she had kept locked away in her heart.

Elizabeth left his room, retreating to hers. Once locked safely away, she allowed the tears to come. It seemed to her she did more crying now that at any other point in her life. She didn't want to be crying, wasn't even sure if she was crying for herself, she just knew that a great emptiness lingered close by, threatening to overcome her, threatening to swallow her up, if she wasn't careful. Her tears dried, but slowly, her mind was in turmoil, her heart physically hurt. She longed for a man who didn't even know she existed, she wanted something that was akin to a fairytale and in this day and age, fairytales were about as useless as a plastic toy bucket, on a sinking ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth knew she was running behind, but her job was important, and leaving Jason's sponge bath to Mrs. Grier just seemed wrong. She was a great nurse, but she was unfeeling, she was detached, for her Jason was just another patient, a person unable to do for himself. She didn't care if he woke up or made the process as easy on him as it was on her, hence why she was running late.

Her hair was done and so were her nails, but she still had her makeup to do and her dress to put on, but… Jason also needed his daily workout, which she could do after she got her dress on and her make done…

Unsure why she was stalling, but knowing that was exactly what she was doing, Elizabeth hurriedly got dressed, and put on some mascara and some lip gloss. Even the small amount of time she was away from Jason she felt guilty. It didn't make much sense, but for some reason, she felt that Jason needed her, maybe more than he ever needed her before.

An hour till the ceremony was to begin. Jason's workout's normally took twenty minutes, that would give her more than enough time to do the workout and make it to the ceremony with time to spare!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mrs. Grier watched from the living as Elizabeth did the different exercises, offering advice when she felt Elizabeth needed it, but mostly just working on her knitting.

Elizabeth glanced furtively at the clock, knew she had spent longer than she had meant to working on Jason, but just couldn't help it. Once she started working his body, she lost herself, it wasn't hard really, the movements were second nature. The way his lean body, even after three years in a coma, moved when she flexed this muscle or that one, the way the skin pulled taught on his thighs as she worked his legs.

Covering him up again, she made sure to loosely drape the covers, it seemed when he was covered fully and tightly tucked in, that he was uncomfortable. She only learned this after doing it so many times. Obviously it wasn't facial expressions or anything that gave it away, just the way his eyes moved below his closed lids, when he was comfortable, his eye movements were more relaxed, again she could be projecting, but something like this, she felt she was right about. Even while trapped within the confines of his mind, Jason knew what he liked and didn't like, and that was why Elizabeth went the extra mile, to give him all the TLC she could.

Elizabeth walked to the door, turned back and said, "Goodbye Mrs. Grier, I'll see you later this evening." And as an after thought said, "Bye Jason, be good for Mrs. Grier."

Her hand rested on the knob for a moment, something almost Physical demanding she stay. Laughing at her own stupidity, Elizabeth turned the knob and stepped outside. However, a gravelly voice calling her name, caused her to turn around and step back into the house.

"Elizabeth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys, I'll resort to bribery! Want more, let me know what you think of the first four chapter's. I won't waste your time or mine posting something no one is enjoying. So if you like it, let me know. Your responses inspire me!!!

**Chapter Four**

"Elizabeth."

Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly moved further into the house. Her legs felt weak, she feared they wouldn't hold her much longer, but somehow, she managed to make it across the room and into the large bedroom off the living room.

Her heart beat a furious, haunting melody, beneath her breast. Each step that brought her closer, seemed to step up the hammering. Her vision was doubling, it wasn't until she spilled gracelessly into the chair beside the bed that she realized she was crying. Haphazardly she scrubbed her cheeks dry, hoping no one else had noticed, but as she looked at the man lying in the bed, she new she was caught.

Beautiful blue eyes searched her face, searching for some kind of recognition, not finding one, he settled for a small, soft smile. "Water, please!" He croaked, his voice still so hoarse, considering he hadn't used it for over three years, that was understandable.

Elizabeth hurried to the adjacent bathroom, filled a small cup with water and rushed back to his bedside.

Being extremely careful she gently lifted his head and placed the cup to his lips, allowing him a few small sips before placing the cup on the night table.

She could see the question's swimming in his eyes, but she wasn't sure how she was suppose to answer or how much she was suppose to even tell.

Mrs. Grier came into the room, finally, her curiosity won out and she came to see what was going on.

It was obvious to Elizabeth that Mrs. Grier hadn't even heard Jason. Something inside of her snapped. This woman had been nursing for years, her job was to care for those who could not care for themselves, yet when her charge needed her the most, she hadn't heard his call.

"Mrs. Grier, you can go home, I have this under control!" Elizabeth said, barely able to hold the biting remark that wanted desperately to slip from her lips.

"Excuse me, but I think you may need my help, Mr. Quartermaine is awake, which just proves my point, you are a nurse, but barely, I think this man needs my expertise." Mrs. Grier said.

"No, he doesn't. I was hired to care for Mr. Quartermaine, and that is exactly what I plan to do. You are no longer needed, I am not leaving, so your services will not be required." Elizabeth said. Stepping closer to the older woman, Elizabeth gently placed a hand on her back, when the gentle motion didn't garner the response she had hoped, she used a little more force, escorting her out of the house.

When she returned, Elizabeth noticed that Jason was trying to sit up, hurrying over to him, she gently placed her hands on his chest, easing him back down. Using the button to raise the bed, she raised it so that he was partially sitting up. She just hoped that he didn't notice the way she flinched. The last couple months, it seemed whenever she touched him, an electrical current flowed from his skin to hers, a feeling that was not unpleasant at all.

"I need you to relax, you can't be sitting up yet. The doctor has to be phoned, and until he checks you out, you will remain right where you are." Elizabeth said, offering him a small smile, but her voice held a note of authority.

Jason tried to clear his throat, but still his voice was gravelly, reaching around the young woman, he grasped the glass and took a long swallow, enjoying the rapturous delight of the soothing, cool liquid.

"What about what I want?" Jason asked, looking pointedly at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth cocked her eyebrows in supplication, "And what exactly do you want Mr. Quatermaine?"

"Why do you keep calling my Mr. Quartermaine?" Jason asked, looking a little fearful.

The floor felt like it was moving, before she could embarrass herself, she quickly sat. Pulling the phone from her handbag, she made the first phone call of the day. "Yes, this is Elizabeth Webber, I need to talk to Tony Jones?"

Unable to stay sitting, even though she feared any moment that her legs would betray her, Elizabeth began to pace the room.

Jason's eyes followed her where ever she went, while she paced, he caught only her side of the conversation, which really didn't make much sense, but then again, he had been out of commission, that much was obvious, for how long though, that he couldn't recall either...

"No, this can't wait. Yes, I need to speak to him right now! Fine. No, no, okay, yes, tell him to hurry!"

"What was all that about?" Jason asked.

"Nothing really, an assistant was taking a little too much upon herself, but it is okay, Tony will be here shortly." Elizabeth replied, gently squeezing his hand, then realized how unprofessional that was and quickly snatched her hand away.

"Excuse me for just a moment, I have to make one more call." Elizabeth said, standing and heading from the room.

"To your boyfriend, I am sure, what with you looking so beautiful and all." Jason said.

Something, Elizabeth wasn't quite sure she seen, flashed across his face, but no sooner did she think she saw something than it was gone. "Actually, no… My father is getting married today, but for this, he will understand my absence." She said, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"You shouldn't miss his wedding on my account, I will be fine!"

"Yes, I am sure you would, but…" Elizabeth started to say, then stopped.

She had to stop, everything that had been bottled up inside her for the past three years threatened to spill out. It wasn't Jason's fault that she had fallen in love with him, she couldn't burden him with all of her feelings, especially now that he couldn't remember who he was!

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that she was crying until she looked at Jason and noticed the concerned look on his face.

"I'm sorry, this is foolish." Elizabeth said, but before she could say anything else, a knock sounded on the door. "Excuse me, that's probably Dr. Jones."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth rushed from the room, swiping at the tears coursing down her cheeks.

Opening the door Elizabeth was shocked to see her dad standing on the doorstep.

"Dad?"

"Okay, the good news is your ready, but, you've been crying, why?" Jeff Webber said, instantly enveloping her in a hug.

"It's nothing really, just me being silly." Elizabeth replied.

"Why do I get the feeling there is a but in there somewhere…" Jeff asked, really looking at his daughter now.

"Probably because you know me best… Jason---I mean, Mr. Quartermaine, he's awoken!" Elizabeth said, casting her eyes to the floor, hoping her dad didn't know her that well. She couldn't explain the way she felt for him, maybe it was childish, but it was the only thing in her life that was completely hers, she didn't want that taken away.

"That's good news, that means we can get to the chapel, before I miss my wedding." Her dad exclaimed.

"Yes, it is a good thing, and dad, please don't hate me, but I can't leave..." Elizabeth replied, looking like her heart was about to break, but before she could continue, her dad spoke.

"Of course you can, it's great news, he can look after himself now. You can come home, where you belong." Jeff said, perhaps being purposely thick.

"Dad, he doesn't remember anything. Besides, I am his nurse, this is my job. I love you, but he needs me." Elizabeth said, hoping her voice didn't give away what she was feeling.

Jeff Webber had seen the differences in his daughter, even though she didn't go out much or speak with friends all that often, she seemed happier. At first he hoped that it was just the simple fact of her hiding a relationship, but now, with the facts staring him in the face, he knew the truth, and it broke his heart. "Elizabeth, you love him, don't you."

Her brow wrinkled in worry, "Shhh… he'll hear you!" Elizabeth said, looking sadly at the floor. Quickly though, she lead him further away from Jason's room and into the kitchen. "You don't have to tell me, I know it's unprofessional, I didn't mean for it to happen, but three years dad, that's a long time, and now that he is awake, he needs me even more. If for nothing else than someone to listen to."

"And what about you, can you continue to be around him, feeling what you feel, now that he is awake. What if he doesn't feel the same why, even given time?" Jeff questioned, knowing the precarious position his daughter was in, her heart especially, and what a heart she had.

"It doesn't matter, he needs me, and so long as he does, I will be here for him. Now please, go, don't make me the reason you are late. Have the best day you can and know my love and thoughts are with you." Elizabeth said, squeezing his hand.

"It won't be the same without you, but you are a wonderful woman, and you would never leave someone when they need you. Do what you have to do, but remember, you are risking a lot. I love you, be careful!" Jeff replied, slowly walking out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason heard the door open and then the sudden hush of voices, he couldn't make out much about what was being said, but an older gentleman's voice rose in volume, a single sentence he heard, "You love him, don't you." But no sooner did he hear that, than the voices receded.

He was beginning to think his nurse had gone to her fathers wedding, when she suddenly reappeared, holding a glass of juice.

"Sorry about that, that was my dad. Dr. Jones should be here soon, honestly, I don't know what's holding him up." Elizabeth said, wondering how much he had heard.

"Not a problem, I'm not going anywhere." Jason replied, unsure if he should ask her about what he had heard, finally he decided, he didn't know enough about anything, no point confusing himself more.

"As soon as Dr. Jones examines you, I am sure we will know more. For now, do what your nurse says and relax." Elizabeth said, a small smile touching her lips. "Here, this is for you, I am sure something other than water will taste heavenly."

"Thanks, but then again, water tastes pretty good, considering, I don't remember much." Jason said, a crease marring his brow.

"I know this is probably horrible for you, but don't read too much into it, sometimes, these things are temporary. You have to look on the bright side, at least for now." Elizabeth said, not really believing anything she was saying, but knowing that she had to keep him calm.

"You're very good at placating, but really, I'll survive." Jason said, unsure why he was trying to convince her, but he didn't like the way the light went out of her eyes, when she had begun to cry, the only thing he knew was that he liked to see her smile, the way her eyes sparkled, seemingly from the very depth of her soul, it gave him hope, and it seemed, right about now, he needed a lot…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Here is another update! Hope you guys enjoy… Sorry for the delay---but real life always seems to take precedence over make-believe, even when I would much prefer the make-believe, because then I wouldn't still be suffering from this blasted cold. Lol

**Chapter Five**

Mrs. Grier didn't take well to being given orders, so instead of leaving, like the snippy, uppity little twerp had suggested, she had done exactly what she thought needed to be done. Hence why she was sitting in the comfy, if not slightly portentous, Quartermaine living room.

She wasn't a bitter or vindictive woman normally, but answering to a barely legal child, masquerading as an adult, was just a little more than she could handle. She would admit the girl could do her job, but the overly long looks and the not-so-subtle, lingering touches, went on a little too long and carried a weight of much more than mere care. It was unprofessional to say the least and childish to hang hopes on a comatose man. Which in her professional opinion, Elizabeth had done on more than one occasion.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Monica asked.

"Actually, it is something I can help you with. The young nurse you have working for you is very unprofessional, just now she ushered me out of the guesthouse when your son awoke. She had a most pressing engagement, but cast it aside for frivolous hopes…" Caroline replied.

"I just got off the phone with Elizabeth, she explained how she didn't want to leave, which in my opinion, is very professional. She is willing to stand by my son, offering him the type of care that I am very much grateful for. Her willingness to stand by him, now, when he probably needs her the most, is most assuring." Monica replied, looking curiously at Mrs. Caroline Grier.

A little taken back, she began, "I am only trying to look out for the best interests of your son. Elizabeth is a good nurse, make no mistake about it, but she is young and inexperienced. Her falling for your son is most disagreeable, this type of thing is not looked highly upon. You should want to remove her from his presence, in his current state, he will need all the stability that you and your family can offer!"

"I'm not exactly sure what you think is going on, and while I am sure there is a good possibility that she does have feelings for him, I do not look upon this in disfavor. She is a bright, beautiful young woman, her heart is pure and whether you think so or not, Jason, My Son… will be a better man with her by his side!" Monica replied, a firm nod of her head the last thing she offered Caroline.

Walking our of the living room, Monica headed for the vestibule, quickly grabbed her coat and left the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How---how do you know my name?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes twin pools of curiosity.

"I, don't really know… What day is it, how is AJ?" Jason asked, suddenly very curious about everything.

"I am not sure how much I can really tell you, I know in situations like this, memory loss of this caliber, can sometimes be temporary, but there are a few cases where memories never return. For you, you won't know until Dr. Jones examines you. And I am sure that this cheap platitudes that offer little comfort, but I wouldn't risk causing more damage to you." Elizabeth said.

The lost and broken look in his eyes all but broke her heart. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but the despair that was evident in his voice, the abject fear, whether for memories he couldn't remember or the future that looked bleaker by the moment. The tone of his voice carried such anguish that before she even realized it, tears were coating her cheeks, running in little rivulets. Those tears shimmered gemlike from her chin, quivered a moment and then fell, darkening the pastel blue of her dress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A knock sounded on the door, but before Elizabeth could even rise, Monica walked into the bedroom. Tears, matching Elizabeth's glittered wetly upon her cheeks. Nevertheless, the tears didn't reflect a note of sadness, they shimmered with a merry twinkle, almost as if someone had given her back the will to live, a reason to find joy within a darkening world.

"Elizabeth, thank you for phoning me. I think it only prudent to let you know Mrs. Grier stopped by the main house, she was more than happy to squeal childish insults against you. But there was something that she said that peeked my interest, she claims…" Monica said, but stopped suddenly.

"Monica, I know you must be excited about Jason waking up, but there is something I didn't have a chance to tell you. It would appear that Jason is suffering from memory loss, and while I don't know the extent of it, we should know soon, Dr. Jones, really is supposed to be here soon." Elizabeth said, gently leading the older woman out of Jason's room.

It was more than she could bear, the weight, the truth of Elizabeth's words sunk deeply, stealing her breath and causing her legs to give out. If it wasn't for Elizabeth's quickness, Monica would have hit the floor and possibly hurt herself. But because Elizabeth moved quickly, she managed to lower Monica to the floor gently, but no sooner did she try to step back than the older woman's arms wrapped tightly around her, trying to draw the strength that was so easily seen.

"I have failed my children, when they needed me the most, I was too busy. And now, when my son needs me the most, I fear I don't have what it takes." Monica said, her head shaking in disdain and anger.

Elizabeth didn't know exactly what to say, so instead, she decided silence was the best bet. She could try to negate the older woman's claims, but to what end. "Monica, I don't know what your life has entailed and perhaps I never will, but whatever your past indiscretions are, you need to let them go, if not for yourself, then for Jason. The next few months are going to be hard, maybe harder than anything you have had to face, but he needs you, so you are going to have to dig deep into that well of yours, find the Quartermaine strength that I have heard so much about and be the woman, mother he so desperately needs."

Monica was rarely shocked by people, more often than not, people failed one another, atrocities committed against one another was an everyday fact, but once again, she was pleasantly surprised. Elizabeth Webber was a walking contradiction, strong and capable, yet sweet and abundantly innocent, she didn't put up with stupidity, but she also knew the benefit of a smile, a laugh. She was the type of woman a mother hoped her son would find, and maybe, he had…

"You can go in and see Jason if you like, just remember to avoid offering him memories." Elizabeth said, standing and offering her hand to Monica for assistance.

"I want to, but I don't want to be the cause of him lapsing further, or forever the cause of his incapability of remembering. Tomorrow, when we know all the details, we will all come over. Please, take good care of him!" Monica said, walking out of the guest house.

"I will, but you must know, you couldn't…" Elizabeth began, but stopped, Monica had left, she was speaking to an empty room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Tony Jones spent over and hour in Jason's room, examining him, obviously trying to discover the reason behind the memory loss and if there would be long or short term affects, but for Elizabeth, she was about to tear her hair out, she paced back and forth, she had left the room to offer both men the privacy they deserved.

Jason didn't know her, he may have remembered her name, something with which she would have to ask Tony about, but still… It wasn't her place to push into the room and watch Jason be poked and prodded. She loved him, that much was even more clear since he woke up, but this wasn't about her or what she wanted.

Pacing from the window to the couch, then around the couch and back to the window, Elizabeth began to wonder if you could see the wear patterns on the rug. She had made the circuit at least a hundred times, maybe more.

"Elizabeth?" Tony Jones said as he opened the bedroom door.

"Doctor Jones, how is he, is there anything I can do?" Elizabeth asked, a little fearfully.

"For the time being, there really isn't much you can do, remain his nurse, help him as much as possible. He is going to be weak for many months. Three years in a coma takes a lot of out a person. You will slowly need to up his exercise regimen, continue what you were doing, but also add in ones that he himself will be able to do. You are here to help him, to make things easier, but you are not to take the brunt of the work, that has to be up to Jason. Okay?" Tony said.

"Not a problem, I will do everything I can to help him. But doctor, I have a question for you?" Elizabeth said, tilting her head side ways, looking a little scared of the answer, but hopeful too.

"And?"

"Well, when Jason woke up, I was on my way out of here, Mrs. Grier was going to watch over him. But as I opened the door to leave, he called my name, he called out 'Elizabeth'! Why?"

"You have been his nurse for three years and then some, you speak to him all the time and while we don't really know how the mind works when in a coma, some people believe they can hear us, in Jason's case, it would seem to be, just that. If you were looking for a definitive answer, I fear you won't find one, not unless Jason remembers and maybe not even then. You are a good nurse, trust in that and don't worry about they whys. If anything changes, I want you to call me personally, her is my home phone number and cell number, don't hesitate, even if you think you are being silly." Tony said.

"Goodbye doctor, and thank you!"

"Your welcome, goodbye." Tony said, nodding his head once. A brief smile breaking his patent doctor look, making him seem happier, younger and much more approachable.

She wasn't sure how long she stood in the middle of the living room, just staring at the darkness beyond the large picture window, but her name slipping effortlessly from his lips, pulled her from her reverie, akin to the feeling of having a bucket of cold water being dumped on her. She snapped to attention, left the room and entered his, praying that he wouldn't ask her about things, she just wasn't ready to tell. Not to say she didn't want to tell him, she loved him and wanted to fall into bed beside him, but with the memory loss, she would only be doing more harm than good. She was patient, obviously---she could wait, for as long as it took…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reply's, here is another chapter

Okay, I know you guys probably hate me. I am sorry I dropped off the world for awhile, but real-life was not working with me… I hope things settle down soon and that I will be able to write again on a daily basis, and give you updates daily. I won't promise anything, seeing as how life is so unpredictable. But I can never thank you for all the wonderful feedback and how truly wonderful Liason fans are. So with the long wait, I give you the next chapter in this story, and hope you still like it and look forward to more!

**Chapter Six**

The first week felt like it melded together, one day not so much as merged into the other, as is the norm, but every moment she spent with Jason the more hopelessly in love she became. On the third day, Elizabeth felt as though she may go mad, those beautiful blue eyes looking at her with confusion, but there was also something else below it, something she couldn't quite explain.

The soft looks that contradicted themselves, grimacing in pain as the physiotherapist worked his muscles, but the sweet smile he offered whenever he saw her. The constant torment that lived in his eyes that quickly changed to sparkling, intense depths when he cast his gaze over her figure.

She couldn't be sure if what she was seeing was actually there or if it was a figment of her imagination, every fiber of her being longed for it to be true, but until she found the guts to ask him directly, she was stuck with her fantasies and for now, after this long of a wait, that was okay.

She tried not to give longing looks, tried to keep her mind focused while she massaged his legs. Even though he was awake, he wasn't moving around much, barely at all actually. The only time he moved was when the therapist was working with him, and even then it was begrudgingly. So to make sure the muscles didn't atrophy, she continued with the thrice daily massages, even when her patient was adamant about not receiving one, let alone three. However, once the massages began, he lay prone, allowing her to do her job, but she was almost positive he enjoyed them, even if he refused to admit it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was no different than any other day. Monica stopped by briefly to talk, Alan spent as much time as he could, but this Jason…kept pushing him away. The amnesia had taken his son, almost as effectually as if he had died, and sadly, Alan almost wish he had, at least then, he wouldn't be forced to look at a man who no longer even recognized him. Lila stopped by often, even when her doctors told her it wasn't wise to do so. What those doctors didn't understand was Jason was her grandson; he needed her almost as much as she needed him. Edward had only stopped by once, claiming there wasn't enough time in the day to afford visitations more than once a week. Emily stopped by daily, it was refreshing to have her there, and even Jason didn't seem to mind. With the other family members he always seemed distracted and standoffish, but with Emily, a smile found its way to his face more often than not.

Elizabeth and Emily were becoming close as well. No longer did she rush off after visiting with Jason, she now spent time talking with Elizabeth, making plans and gossiping about the people of Port Charles. It was an easy friendship, one moment she was just the employee, the next she was being asked for supper at the main house. It was a huge change, one moment she was just a nurse looking after the supposed "lost" son, and now, even if it wasn't appropriate, the Quartermaine's felt like an extended family, a family, even with their quirks and idiosyncrasies, were amazingly friendly, not at all like most rich people Elizabeth had met.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was having a bad day; her dad's new wife seemed to think that she needed a mother figure. Telling her what to do, and how to do it; explaining that her clothes were not appropriate for her chosen work, a little of this and more of that, until the point where Elizabeth could take it no more and left without saying another word.

So it was only natural that when she came to work, her mood had not changed… She had left the guest house early to have breakfast with her dad… and his wife. And of course, that had not gone well, she hadn't thought her morning would have started off like that, but it seemed like things always went downhill when your morning was off to a bad start.

On her way back to the guest house, she was pulled over for speeding and couldn't sweet talk her way out of a ticket, so on top of everything else, she now had a hefty fine to pay, on top of a fine for trying to bribe the officer. Then while she was filling up with gas, the attendant hit on her and refused to take no for an answer, yes, this was a great start to the day…

Once reaching work, she went through the motions of giving Jason his first massage, but her mind was not into the actions. Jason tried to start a conversation numerous times, but failed at each attempt. It was odd for him; he had never seen her in a bad mood, let alone a frown marring her beautiful features.

Not knowing exactly what made him do it, he sat up, reached down and grasped her hand in his, hoping to catch her eyes with his, but even that direct of an attempt was fruitless…so he did the only thing he could think of, he pulled her closer to him, when her face was in front of his and she still refused to meet his gaze, he pulled her face to his, catching her lips in a torturously slow, passion filled kiss.

All systems seemed to light up with that single kiss, igniting a furnace of heat through her loins. Finally, her eyes met his, something like an electrical spark shot between them, and suddenly, just like that, they were caught within the web they had just woven. A single kiss igniting something neither of them could have imagined. But no sooner did the kiss begin that Elizabeth broke it. Tears bursting the thin restraints that she had on them, she rushed from the room, unsure where to go, but knowing she couldn't stay in the same room with him.

It was her fault the kiss had happened, and while somewhere deep inside she knew he had instigated it, at that moment it didn't really matter. She had crossed that invisible line, her own wants and desire out weighing what she knew was right. He had kissed her for no other reason than her feelings for him, were obvious, even though she thought she was hiding them well. Perhaps her logic had a flaw or twenty, but it didn't matter, life was not easy, and the amount of longing she felt for Jason was wrong, she was being paid to care for him physically not emotionally.

Her stomach twisted into knots, she felt physically ill, if she could just think more than a few disjointed thoughts, then perhaps she could calm her nerves and get out of the house. But as she collapsed upon her bed, she knew there was nowhere for her to go. Emily was quickly becoming her best friend, but how did you talk to said best friend when it pertained to her brother…

Unsure how long she had been crying, even unsure why she had such a emotional breakdown, Elizabeth forced herself in to a sitting position, granting herself a moment of composure before she went to the adjacent bathroom and cleaned herself up. But no sooner did her eyes scan her room, than she saw Jason-- standing at her door, a look of concern on his face, and again that something that lurked just beneath the surface, the one she couldn't quite understand.

"Ja--Jason, I'm… so sorry."

"Why?"

"That was very unprofessional of me, not just the kiss, but breaking down like I did. I'm sorry; normally I have much more composure than that." Elizabeth said with a small sardonic laugh.

"You know, you are allowed to have emotions, feelings, as for being unprofessional, I was the one who kissed you…" Jason replied, shrugging his shoulders. As if he had said enough.

Just looking at his was driving her insane; her traitorous mind was imagining him with a lot less clothing and in a much comfortable position. Shaking her head, she blinked rapidly and suddenly understood something.

"My goodness, Jason you walked her, you're standing!" Elizabeth said in a breathy whisper.

"So it seems." Jason said, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly, giving the impression of a half smile.

Forgetting her woes for a moment, Elizabeth rushed to his side and directed him to her bed. It was one thing to get up and walk around, but he had been in a bed for so long, he must be exhausted.

"Please, sit and relax, I'll go get the wheelchair and help you back to bed."

"Elizabeth its fine, I'll get back to bed when I want to."

She couldn't help the shiver of pleasure that coursed her spine, it was the way he said her name, the way it rolled off his lips, like a sweet caress or an even sweeter kiss. Heat flooded her system once again, her cheeks turning a glowing red, her lips turning the same shade from her worrying them with her teeth. Then the fog once again lifted and she couldn't help but blush an even deeper shade of red, as Jason's penetrating gaze seemed to look her over, inside and out.

"Jason, you have been through a terrible accident, you shouldn't rush yourse…" Elizabeth began.

Jason didn't bother letting her finish. It was nice, for once since he had awaken, he didn't feel like he had to put on a brave face, or that he was less of a man because of the accident. He could feel something he had never felt before, and whether that feeling would last or not, he wanted to explore it further.

Gently, ever so gently, he pushed Elizabeth back on the bed, moving his body over hers. His lips taking possession of hers, delving deep, exploring the warm silky confines, delighting in the quickened pace of her breathing, and enjoying the electrical jolts that flowed from their connected bodies.

He didn't know what it was he expected, but as their bodies fully entwined and their kisses became less controlled, seeking more than just comfort, seeking pleasure, satisfaction, completion. Their hands moved of their own accord, drifting the plains of each other's bodies, delighting in the sensations that those small movements created… He could fathom every feeling something this intense, this magical, perhaps he had, but as he gave himself fully to the amazing woman beneath him, he cared not about his past, for suddenly, the future looked bright, it looked amazing!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reply's, here is another chapter

Another chapter, thank you for the kind reply's and welcoming me back with open arms. You guys are the greatest! (This is a shorter chapter, but only because I couldn't keep my eyes open, and I wanted to give you a little more.)

**Chapter Seven**

Panting for air, Elizabeth slowly pulled back, her cheeks flushed, her lips colored a gentle blush. Catching her breath was going to be harder than she thought, especially with Jason so close. His own ragged breathing gently moving her bangs, his own lips red from the force of the kiss, his eyes slightly glazed.

"Wow!"

"You can say that again…"

"Wow, does that cover it."

"Not even close Jason, but for the moment, I don't have the words, so it will have to do."

"So…" Jason began, but Elizabeth's satiny lips once again captured his.

Mumbling around his lips, Elizabeth said, "Talk later, kiss now."

Unable to stop his smile, Jason slowly pulled back, but instead of taking his lips away from temptation, he gave himself fully to the emotions that were traversing his body.

Somehow, his lips had not forgotten how to kiss, they remembered it well, perhaps it was the woman he was kissing, whatever the reason, it was an amazing feeling.

Using his arms, which had all but forgotten how to hold a woman, he pulled her to him, allowing some inner force to take over. Placing her small form over his, giving over control, allowing her to direct the course.

While desires were raging high, both were quite content to take things slow. Each enjoying what the other could offer.

Jason didn't really know this woman, he knew the basics, and perhaps it was inane, but somewhere deep inside, he believed he knew a lot more about the svelte beauty, called Elizabeth. Perhaps his memory would forever elude him, dancing just out of his reach, his former friends and family resenting the new person he was destined to become. But this amazing woman, who was able to wring every emotion from him, gave him hope, allowed him a moment's peace. Maybe, just maybe, anything was possible.

A war of conflicts raged within Elizabeth, she knew what they were doing could be construed as wrong, nevertheless, three years was a long time to care for an individual and not develop something meaningful, something deeper. She was simply a human being, a woman, with weaknesses and faults a plenty, her heart desired the man beneath her, the man who captured her heart from the start, without a word being spoken. His presence was demanding, whilst in a coma he commanded her attention, not just because she was there to care for him, but because…well, it was almost like his soul was calling to hers. Through darkness their souls had twined together, and perhaps she was being fanciful, caught up in the emotions that he provoked within her, but her heart couldn't believe that, there was something there, and whether it lasted or not, she only hoped he would give them a chance.

Happiness was indeed fickle, but she was not going to be so naïve as to believe that something of this magnitude came along more than once. Whether or not he reciprocated her feelings, she didn't know. A kiss was a kiss, and while there was something almost magical about what was transpiring between them, she had to remember to keep her head, or as much of one as someone head over heels in love could.

Jason was the one to break contact this time, pulling himself up into a sitting position, he gently placed Elizabeth beside him. Once again unable to control the small smile that twitched his lips, looking upon her flushed face and passion rumpled hair was amazing, it seemed to make her that much more appealing. Not to mention the look in her eyes, and while that look sent his loins on fire and caused his heart to skip a beat, it also frightened him. A woman didn't look at a man like that unless there was something more going on, and whether he wanted to claim her as his and his alone, he knew he had a long road ahead of himself, and perhaps his future did reside within his beautiful nurse, but for the time being he had to get a hold of himself, he had to think with the appropriate head.

"Is--something wrong?"

"No, not at all, but we aren't alone, the cook, she'll be looking for me soon and while I have thoroughly enjoyed myself, the rumors that would be stemmed from this, could cause problems, not only for me, but for you." Jason said, moving uncomfortably from the bed.

"I see, not a problem… Let me get the wheel chair, I'll help you back to your room." Elizabeth said, her smile staying firmly upon her face, but that effervescent light suddenly extinguished, one moment there shining brightly, the next, not even a hit of its ethereal light remained.

She was nobody's fool, she knew something had changed, and quickly, however, she refused to be pitied, besides the fact, she had had years of practice at hiding her feelings from others.

With her smile still firmly in place, she quickly left the room, without casting a backward glance. Grabbed the wheel chair and hurried back to her room, anything she might have wished to say, held tightly between her lips.

"Thank you."

A curt nod of her head, the only single that she had heard him, with easy, she wheeled him to his room, helped him into his bed, and then quickly fled. Unable to spend even a moment more within his presence, she rushed to her room, stopped, talked to the cook and left before anyone could question her, but as she opened the door, she heard Jason's called "Thank you" once again, and just like that, the tears that had consumed her that morning, were back again, a raging tide that threatened to drag her down, down below the surface of her raging emotions, offering a promise of drowning if she were incapable of controlling them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked, for hours, a seemingly endless amount of time to her--she walked. All over Port Charles she tread, discovering places she had never seen before. Allowing the soft breeze to travel across her face, drying the tears that at one point she feared would never stop.

An old bridge that was in ruins, that seemed to go nowhere, was her first stop, the scenery was beautiful, so breath-taking in its beauty that for the first time that day, she was pulled from her own mind. From there she came across an area of land that must have been someone's ancestral home, beautiful statues stood tall and proud, but were lime covered from lack of care. Some statues almost buried beneath the tall grass, but even that seemed to add to the mystery of the place, added to the beauty. From there she moved back towards Port Charles, her feet seemingly taking her to a predetermined destination that her conscious mind didn't know about.

When she next stopped, she was in front of an old depilated boxcar, but even with its hulking form, and the years of wear and tear, it was a beautiful sight. To Elizabeth, it felt almost homey. It was almost as if she was meant to find this place, for no reason she could discern, it was a feeling of coming home. It was a place of refuge, a place of solace, she would have to remember it, it wasn't like she was likely to forget it, but with her emotions going through so much turmoil, one couldn't be sure.

Unsure what spurred her to do such a thing, Elizabeth climbed confidently into the boxcar, no hesitations nor worry. In the left corner there was what looked like hay and a pile of old blankets. It wasn't until she saw the make shift bed that she discovered just how tired she was. As she slowly lowered her exhausted form to the hay, she realized, it didn't smell, and the blankets were not caked with dust, and while she knew this had to be someone else's place, and that she was liable to find herself in a heap of trouble, she couldn't seem to care. Her eyes were so heavy, only meaning to relax for a moment, Elizabeth quickly fell into a troubled sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason sat uncomfortably in his bed, tossing one way, then the next, no position capable of calming his nerves.

One minute he was kissing a beautiful woman, the next, she had run out, almost as if the hounds of he!l were on her heels.

Caught up in kissing and feeling, Jason lost himself, ,and for once didn't think about all that he had lost, his life, his friends and family, his memories, his defining "Thing" that made him, him.

How could he possibly ensnare Elizabeth with the baggage that he would forever be saddled with. Elizabeth deserved the sun, she deserved a man who was whole and knew how to love a woman, not this broken, has-been man.

Foolish, perhaps, but he knew nothing better, his life was going to be complicated, perhaps forever, and if he were honest with himself, he was a little bitter, more than a little angry, but above all else, he was scared, scared to think about what the future held, scared of what he would become.

Elizabeth was wonderful, but could he trust his feelings for her, no other woman had been by to see him; no one else had bothered to replay the information of whether or not he had a girlfriend or anything else. It was time to set things right, whatever the outcome might be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reply's, here is another chapter

I know this chapter is even shorter than the previous, but I need you to trust me, that there is a reason. Hope you enjoy this small update and I promise, I plan on writing the next chapter tomorrow. (At least I am hoping to get the next chapter done tomorrow, which means, I am off to bed now…)

**Chapter Eight**

Elizabeth came slowly awake, the just risen sun finding its way into her little hideaway. At first she was slightly disoriented, but the previous day carried too much weight, flooding her barely conscious mind, bombarding her with Technicolor memories. The sweet, passionate kisses and the tender, roaming hands and the electrical currents that seemed to flood her system and take control of her mind, her heart, her very soul, shaking the very foundations of her convictions. Each feeling evoking a heretofore, unknown feeling from deep within her, causing her already roiling emotions to churn in bittersweet sadness.

The darkness cast her deeper into her mind, back in time, almost as effectively as a science-fiction time machine. Torturing her with the impossible, the unimaginable that for a moment seemed within reach, that seemed more than possible, but probable.

Wanting nothing more than to roll over, and to bury deeper into the oblivion and go back to sleep, to escape the harsh realities that awaited her, the sadness that beckoned and taunted, but once again, what she wanted, didn't matter, for the darkness danced further out of her reach, moving to a sad, disjointed tune.

However, that wasn't Elizabeth, she was a fighter, she stood her ground, even when life was metaphorically kicking her. And while she wanted the darkness, she knew that she would never give into it, there was too much to live for--who would want to miss out on this type of heartache, a fool no doubt. And while she might be foolish, she refused to be anyone else's fool. Ironic, perhaps, but in the long run, it was--life!

She pulled her phone from her front pocket, dialing a number that was permanently ingrained upon her memory, cursing the image that rose in her mind and cursing herself more. As the phone continued to ring, Elizabeth began to worry, knowing someone should have answered by now, and just when she was ready to give up hope, the line was picked up, a sleep clogged voice saying "hello", was enough to jog her from her memories, her thoughts.

"Jason, I am sorry I missed all your massages yesterday, that was very unprofessional, I'll be there in… about twenty minutes." Elizabeth said, hoping the quake stayed out of her voice.

"Eliz--" Jason began, but the dial tone, began to buzz in his ear, effectively silencing anything he might have wished to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She didn't want to go back, didn't want to face him, wanted even less to spend long hours near him, but--and that was a pretty big but, she was being paid to care for him. She knew her place now; she would not make that same mistake again.

As promised, twenty-two minutes later, she walked into the guest house. Dashing to her room, she jumped into the shower, scrubbed her face, hoping to wash away all traces of the tears that had snuck up on her as she was making her way back to the guest house, haphazardly she washed the remaining part of her body, dried quickly, threw on a pair of faded jeans and light camisole and dashed back out.

"Can you lay back; I need to begin your massage." Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth, please…" Jason said, trying to breach the awkward moment.

"Jason, please, there is a schedule to keep, you need to lay back and let me do my job, now please, hush."

"Don't you think we should--" He began again.

Instead of answering him, she busied herself with the task at hand. She grabbed the oils and the towels and began, looking only at what her hands were doing and nothing else.

Jason knew he had made a huge mistake, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out how to fix it. And instead of saying what was on his mind, he clammed up, turning his feelings and thoughts in upon himself.

"What is going on here, never before have I heard this room so quiet, it is truly a welcome change." Mrs. Grier replied, a smug smile on her face.

"Nothing is going on, as it is plain to see, I am doing my job, now if you wouldn't mind, there are things that need to be done, and me sitting here, gabbing with you, will not get them done." Elizabeth said, rubbing the excess oil from Jason's right leg.

"If you'll both excuse me, I have some shopping to do. However, I will be back in time to give Jason his next massage." Elizabeth said, and slowly moved from the room.

"Now that is odd, what's gotten in to her?" Mrs. Grier asked.

Instead of answering, Jason just rolled over, his thoughts taking control of him.

"Well, aren't you two just a bundle of sunshine today." Mrs. Grier said, mumbling under her breath, casting a dark glare over her shoulder at the young man laying in the bed, but not before casting a particularly nasty glare towards Elizabeth's retreating back.

Mumbling under his breath, Jason said, "Just leave you old bat!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She really didn't have groceries to pick up or any other shopping to do, but she was sure she could find a few things they were out of, although, if she admitted it to her self, it was a lame excuse, probably one of the lamest--considering the cook normally did the shopping. But for her own sanity, she couldn't stay; she had to get away, away from his dominating presence, his enveloping, mind numbing passion. She couldn't help but laugh; he probably didn't even realize how magnanimous he was, or how a simple smile could steal her breath, which just enraged her even more.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing--grocery shopping. You know the cook is supposed to do this, if he is slacking on the job, just let me know, he can be fired without a problem." Emily said, a small mischievous twinkle lighting her eyes.

"The cook is keeping up with his duties; I just needed some air and figured I would pick up a few things that I was craving." Elizabeth replied.

"Sounds like you had a bad day, want to talk about it?"

"No, not a bad day, I'm just in a mood. I'm a woman; I'm allowed those types of days..." Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"Okay, I won't push, but I hope you know that you can come to me with anything, talk to me about whatever bothers you." Emily said, grasping Elizabeth's hand.

"I know, and I'll hold you to that at some point, but really, I am good. Can we catch up a little later, I need to get this done and then I have to check in at the hospital."

"Not a problem, call me and we'll get together soon, a girls night."

"You got it, bye Elizabeth."

"Bye Em."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

More than a month had passed, each work day blending and merging into the other. Jason was now a free man, per se; capable of doing whatever he wanted. Elizabeth existed within her work, not bothering with socializing or family. She did for Jason while she was needed and when her services were no longer required, she began to pick up extra shifts at the hospital, pulling double duty almost every day.

Her father was worried, and so was Emily, but she had become very adept at lying, even to herself.

The day Jason was set free from his thrice daily physiotherapy and massages, Elizabeth moved out, taking an apartment above Jakes. And at first it wasn't so bad, she no longer had to run into Jason or deal with him, at least not on a daily basis, if she didn't want to, but Jason didn't last long, staying at the guest house, the family wanted to change him, to warp him into their perfect Quartermaine. Of course, she hadn't heard about the move until after he suddenly took up residence in the room next to hers.

The moment she found out, she did something a little unorthodox, at least for her. She descended the stairs, tossing a frustrated hello over her shoulder to Jake as she stepped up to the Jukebox, choosing numerous songs to play, with that done, she then asked Jake to line em' up. Shot's of tequila quieted her raging anger, and fired up her belly, warming her so much, that before the tenth shot could be downed, she had to take a walk, cool off and hopefully the cool air would clear her mind as well.

However, no sooner did she take a step out of the low-rent bar than the world tilted, falling to her knees, Elizabeth fought the urge to regurgitate the meager meal she had eaten earlier. After several long moments, and a few curses thrown at her traitorous body, the world finally began to settle, at least somewhat. Elizabeth moved back inside and headed directly to her room. Carefully ascending the stairs, plotting each step she took. An action she was so used to, now took three times as long, but she saved herself the humiliation of falling and cracking her skull open, for that she could be happy.

Color her the fool, she should have continued on her walk, but now, here she was stuck, in the worst nightmare that her mind could conjure, and in living color, but the sad fact was, it was no longer just a nightmare. As she pushed herself into her room and flopped on the bed, Elizabeth allowed her tears control, the salty drops cascading down her porcelain skin, creating dark trails where her mascara ran, and all the while, berating her gullibility, her stupidity and her hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

As promised, here is Chapter nine! Hope you guys enjoy, and don't hate me for this chapter, like I said; there is much to happen yet, I just don't want to rush through it.

**Chapter Nine**

Jason awoke, his mind slightly fuzzy from the previous night's indulgences. But there was no mistaking the warm and slightly restricting flesh that laid over his chest and stomach.

There was no moment of blissful ignorance, one moment, he was asleep and then next he was awake. Racking his mind, trying to remember all that he had done and who the woman next to him was, Jason began to flounder, but then an image bloomed, as well as a name… Kesha, Kesha something or other, and if he was honest, the last name really didn't matter, it wasn't likely that he would see her again, but then again, there was always a chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth spent then next six months or so in her own personal he!l, working to the point of exhaustion and then pushing even harder. When she didn't work at the hospital, she picked up a few shifts at a local diner, and when that wasn't sufficient to keep her mind off of "He Who Shall Not Be Named", she became a stand in waitress for Jake.

Those were the times when she wondered why she even bothered; she couldn't escape Jason and his new found freedom. For about a month he dated this pretty little thing, Kesha, she was sure her name was, but didn't really care either way. Then came Robin, a friend to Jason's new boss, a polite woman, no doubt, but…there was something about her that grated on Elizabeth's nerves, especially when she had to serve her, especially in the mornings, when she knew she was climbing from Jason's bed. What better way to get under the young nurses skin.

After the three weeks Robin stayed around, there seemed to be a short break, but just when Elizabeth was hopeful that the silly man had finally gotten his head straight, Elizabeth discovered a new flavor of the month.

Heading to her room after a very long and bitter day, Elizabeth took the back stairs, as she always did; it gave her the opportunity to dodge Jason's room altogether…but not this night. As she made her way up the stairs, staring at her feet as she moved, counting the steps and only praying she made it to her room before falling, she encountered a hard body, mumbling under her breath, she offered a weak sorry and tried to continue on her way, but the hard body, didn't move. Finally having enough, Elizabeth raised her eyes from the floor and couldn't help the wave of nausea that flooded her. Jason--locked in a very passionate, (At least it looked that way to her) and very intimate position with the newest chippy. Carly wiggled with exaggerated slowness, pulling a throaty moan from Jason, who was of course, oblivious to everything around him. Elizabeth rushed down the stairs, but not before Carly's voice reached her, "Little girl, you don't play with this kind of fire without getting burned." A throaty laugh reached her ears, but she banished all thoughts from her mind.

Instead of dwelling, Elizabeth took up her regular position, grabbing a pad and the little apron to carry it in. She moved through the smoke filled crowd, taking orders, in between crude offers, pathetic attempts and the grabbing over her pliable flesh. It seemed in their deluded and drunken minds, that they were being sweet, perhaps even romantic, but it did nothing for Elizabeth, almost four years ago, she had unwittingly given her heart away, now--she was forced to live with that fact.

Carly lasted the longest, Elizabeth seen her coming and going from Jakes on an almost daily basis for just over two months. However, Elizabeth could break the bleach blonde twit with a few simple words. Jason was "with" her, but while she was away, or unable to stay the night, nameless women, floated through his room.

It hurt, more than she could say, but perhaps it was a good thing she had seen all this, been privy to who Jason really was.

After Carly there was Courtney, a possessive little wench, Sonny's sister no less. They hid their romance, if that was what you could call it, from everyone, even Sonny, but when he found out, he lost his temper and threatened to have Jason killed, if he didn't stop dating her, now! Sam, a pretty little thing, but dumber than a sack of hammer's, she too was being cheated on, left, right and center, but she seemed to care for him, Elizabeth supposed that was something. Sam never left, she stayed at Jakes when Jason was there and when he wasn't she was chasing his coattails.

Elizabeth heard more rumors working at the hospital than she did anywhere else, which was surprising, considering, she would have believed Jakes to be the place to get the down and dirty information on any one. However, it just wasn't true… Supposedly Carly and Sonny fell into bed together, and then Sam and Sonny. Perhaps Jason and Sonny was a match made in heaven; they both seemed to enjoy the ease with which they could enter any "Loose" woman's pants…But sharing women, that was down right revolting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth pulled her wool sweater tighter around her shoulders, wishing she would have remembered to bring a coat. The weather was turning colder and here she was, without proper clothes. Shivering all the way to Jakes, Elizabeth wondered how much longer she could really continue on this path. Her thoughts were interrupted when a coughing fit seized her, almost as if she was barking, Elizabeth held her quickly aching throat and began to slowly walk the last mile.

She was sent home from the hospital, sick people, injured people, didn't want to be waited on by some one who was sick. She was told she would take some time off and get better, Alan Quartermaine, told her in no uncertain terms, that she was not suppose to step foot in this hospital until she was better. If only he knew…

She went to Kelly's, with the intention of picking up a few extra shifts, seeing as how she now had time, but she was denied there as well. So instead of heading directly to Jake's, Elizabeth made a pit stop at the local drugstore, stocking up on cough syrup for daytime and nighttime, as well as cough drops, and a throat spray that was suppose to help suppress coughing.

If Ruby and Alan wouldn't let her work he other two jobs, then she needed to make sure Jake didn't know how crappy she felt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason and Sam entered Jakes just after midnight, took up their regular table beside the pool table and waited for Elizabeth to come take their order. Perhaps it was wrong of Jason to rub all of these--relationships in her face, but at the time, he didn't think he was, he was just having a good time…

He tried talking to her once in awhile, mostly whenever he was coming out of his room and she was coming from hers, but more often than not, all he managed to get from her was a "hello, good to see you up and about" before she fled the small hallway. Perhaps he was being a typical dense male, but he honestly didn't believe her barely restrained hostility had anything to do with what happened months ago.

Besides, he didn't have much time to spare Elizabeth a thought, never mind a second or a third. If he wasn't working for Sonny, then his time was being taken up by Sam, and if he was honest with himself, he preferred it that way. After all these long months, he could still feel the searing heat from that kiss he had shared with Elizabeth, the way her body had fit his, almost perfectly, as if…No that was just stupid. He only recalled the kiss, that amazing, heart stealing kiss, because he was desperate for something other than the hurt and the constant pressure of his family, it was an emotion that was provoked, for no other reason than he needed an escape… Maybe, someday, he would believe that, at least he hoped he would, because this was becoming maddening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth popped her head outside of Jakes, take a moment to clear her fuzzy mind, and wouldn't you know it, it had started to snow. Rather odd, considering it normally didn't snow until later in the year, but the white flakes seesawed down from the sky, draping everything in a thin layer of pristine snow.

Taking a more cough syrup than was warranted, Elizabeth swallowed quickly, and then used, seven or eight sprays to calm that demanding itch ache. Popping two cough drops in her mouth, Elizabeth finally felt ready to go back in to the smoky, hazy room and continue her job.

Jake had retired to her place around two that morning, giving Elizabeth the keys to lockup. So at three that morning, she ushered the last stragglers from the bar, Angel, the bars only bouncer having to help her with two men, who suddenly felt frisky and cantankerous. A quick effective move had Angel tossing the over zealous drunks out on their ear.

"Thanks Angel, you're an Angel!" Elizabeth said.

"Like I haven't heard that one before, are you going to need any help?" Angel asked.

"No, I think I am good. Although, how'd you get the name Angel?" Elizabeth asked.

"My mother didn't have a great imagination. Besides, if only she knew, by the time I was two, that I was going to be a little demon, I am sure she would have thought of changing it from Angel to Lucifer." Angel said, a small sardonic smile playing at his lips.

Laughing out loud, then breaking down into a fit of coughs, Elizabeth said, "Well, you're an angel here, thanks for your help and have a good--morning."

While she knew that the clean up was normally done in the morning, Elizabeth decided to do it now, leave a surprise for Jake. Of course, had she known when she started that it was going to take hours, she might have held off till later that morning.

Six A.M. finally saw the place in order, but instead of doing the smart thing and going to her room and to bed, Elizabeth decided that now was the perfect time for that walk. When she had taken the garbage out, she had seen that Port Charles lay beneath a fine white powder, almost as if that evening's rain had held the power to wipe the sins and nastiness from the city. The serene picture called to her, almost as if a deeper part of her, some hidden part that even she didn't know about, was calling to her to partake in the beauty.

Dead on her feet, Elizabeth locked the door behind her and began her trek into the white picturesque dawn, almost sleeping on her feet, but nevertheless, her feet seemed to know where she wanted to go. Sick, tired and jacked up on cough medication, Elizabeth walked, no destination in mind, just walked until she could walk no more and finally, when the mornings harsh white light, could keep her eyes open any longer, Elizabeth curled up in a familiar place.

Meaning only to rest her weary eyes and sore feet, Elizabeth quickly dropped down into a dark nothingness, the cough syrup working effectively to cloud her mind and numb her quickly cooling body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days in Port Charles were moderately warm, the snow already having disappeared, but the nights, they were cooler than normal. For three days it looked like the snow would come back, a storm front having settled directly over Port Charles. But each night, the clouds roiled, threatening a winter storm, but almost as if something was stopping it, the snow held off, almost as if something was waiting in the wings.

Jason walked into Jakes, Sam all but hanging off his arm and noticed something wasn't right. By this hour, Elizabeth was normally already running here and there, taking orders and deflecting come ons… However, it wasn't something that concerned him, it could be here night out, she could be working at one of her other jobs, or perhaps she was out on a date. That little twinge of jealousy that rose within him, he was quickly able to squash, he wasn't jealous, just concerned. She was a sweet person, hopefully she had the sense to not date one of the customers, they weren't really known for their standup personalities.

The second night had Jason a little more aware of what was going on, and what wasn't, but still he thought he was being silly.

But the third night when Jake could control her worry no more, She went to Jason and asked that dreaded question, "Have you seen Elizabeth? She hasn't been here in three days, she hasn't slept here or come back to change? I know she is a free spirit, but I have a bad feeling about all this."

"I am sure everything is fine, but if you want, I can look into it for you." Jason said, unwilling to admit, just how worried he was. It hadn't occurred to him that she wasn't coming home at all…

"Thanks." Jake said, walking back to the bar.

Jason went to stand, but Sam's claw like hand, quickly jutted out, grasping his arm harder than needed. "What do you think you are doing? You brought me here for a good time, not for some search and find mission. Let's go upstairs and I'll show you why I am really here."

"Sam. I was asked to look into this, and that is what I intend to do, now let go, or I will remove your hand, by force if need be!"

Tears quickly gathered in her eyes, "Jason, I didn't mean anything by it, I—I just wanted to spend some time with you; you're always so busy with Sonny and Carly… What about me?"

Not bothering to dignify that with an answer, Jason moved swiftly across the room towards Angel. "Hey Angel, have you seen Elizabeth?"

"Not since Saturday, I helped her clean out the stragglers and then spent over three hours messing around with my car; stupid thing was acting up again… But I looked up around six and Saw Elizabeth leaving. She didn't look too good, I think she is sick or something, her coughing sounded horrible. Not sure if she seen me, didn't look like it, but she was headed down towards the pier, at least that's what it looked like. You know how she likes to walk, clears her mind sometimes. What's up Jason, do you think something happened to her?" Angel asked.

"That's what I'm afraid of, if you hear anything, can you let me know. Something doesn't feel right about this." Jason said, moving to the door to leave.

"You got it, do you need help? It's Tuesday, the regular rough crowd won't show up for a few more days." Angel said.

"I think I've got it for now, but don't be surprised if I do ask for your help. We have to find her." Jason said, finally stepping out of the smoke clogged room.

"Where are you?" Jason asked himself as he slowly began his journey to the pier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reply's, here is another chapter

I know it has once again been sometime since I have posted, but in my defense, it was not my fault. My internet provider has been having some major technical difficulties. Every time I tried to come online, my internet would crash, and just my luck… No one was available to fix it, until just recently that is. Now whether or not it stays repaired, well, let's just say that is a whole other story. But seeing as how I haven't been on the internet, I took the time to write you all an extra long chapter, much longer than most... I hope you guys like this and are sitting on the edge of your seats for the next chapter. Enjoy and thank you again for all the wonderful comments for the previous chapters.

**Chapter Ten**

Elizabeth knew there was something wrong, considering she was a nurse and all; it was pretty stupid what she was doing. But every day she spent drifting in and out of sleep, pushed her that much closer to not wanting to wakeup. Nevertheless, she did wake, and each time she did, she found more food lying next to her and numerous bottles of water. Food wasn't high on her priority list, but the water blessedly helped calm her tortured throat.

It was disconcerting knowing that someone was coming around, especially considering how often she slipped into a sick-induced sleep. But beyond that, she couldn't really care, someone was watching over her, and perhaps when she was feeling better, she would be able to thank her mystery savior.

Taking a sip of the water, Elizabeth allowed her mind a small moment to drift to the person that in all essence had put her here… Jason, those thoughts were better left un-thought, but, like the bodies desire to live, she could no more forget Jason than she could forget to breathe. Unable to stop the urge to cough, Elizabeth curled into a ball, trying to stop the body-wracking shivers that seemed to refuse to abate.

Before she could take a cautious look at her feelings for Jason, her eyes began to drift shut. A brief thought floated through her mind, but no sooner did it appear than she slipped a little deeper into the welcoming arms of sleep. Hope, perhaps a wish from her heart, following her down, 'I wish Jason would find…' And just like that, she was back in the deep clutches of sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason was half mad with worry, maybe more so, but Elizabeth's beautiful smile and mischievous twinkling eyes, held most of his panic at bay, most but not all.

Looking around his surroundings, Jason was shocked to discover where his feet had carried him. Shaking his head at his stupidity, Jason wondered how he could have become so distracted that he could walk himself into such derelict part of town. There was no way Elizabeth would come to this part of town, she was too smart to let her guard down and risk her life. But nonetheless, here he was, stupid, careless and…stupid. However, berating himself, wasn't going to find Elizabeth…

As he turned to leave, a unusual barking sound reached his ears, tempted to ignore the noise, Jason found that something deep within was telling him to check it out.

Walking cautiously, trying to make as little noise as possible, Jason picked his way through the jungle of twisted metal and broken boards. Cursing his stupidity for following up such a stupid idea, but unable to dismiss the need altogether.

A noise off to his right caught his attention, without realizing what he was doing, he diverted from his course, following the new sound. The miniscule amount of light cast from the moon, offered Jason barely enough to see by, but as his feet carried him further into the dilapidated area, he noticed an old boxcar, standing like a sentinel in the high grass.

Moving silently around the boxcar, trying to keep his presence unknown, Jason took a quick look inside, his hearts speed tripled as he laid eyes on the woman who confused him and left him wanting so much more… Unable to believe what he was seeing at first, Jason moved stiffly into the boxcar, his body seeming to refuse the actions his mind was requesting.

Coming out in a breathy whisper, Jason said, "Elizabeth?" Clearing his throat, he tried again, "Elizabeth!"

A soft mewling spurred his feet and with three short steps he knelt at her side, his hand instinctively going to her face to brush the slightly damp stray curls from her forehead. Even before his hand touched the damp skin, he could feel the heat radiating off of her. Unable to think clearly, Jason scooped Elizabeth into his arms, and raced from the boxcar. A small persistent voice demanded he take her to the hospital, but his heart had a different place in mind, unable to fight the pull, Jason raced through town, panting for breath as he finally pulled to a stop outside the guesthouse.

As he walked into the house, Mrs. Grier appeared, shaking her head, as if the antics of these two were more than she could hear. "And what do you think you are doing, that girl needs to be in a hospital, you can hear the rasping of her breathing from here!"

"She will get better medical attention here, you are a nurse, you can take care of her." Jason said, not bothering to placate the older woman.

"I was paid to help you, not her." Mrs. Grier said as she cast a reproachful glance at Elizabeth.

"You are a nurse; you took an oath to help those in need. She needs your help, now do your job!" Jason said, a dangerous note of threat coloring his words.

Sneering slightly, she said, "Put her in her room, I'll be there in a moment."

She didn't like the fact that she was being ordered around by someone like Jason, but the fact was simple, he was right. And no matter how much she disliked the pair, she couldn't dismiss Elizabeth, she was a nurse, so for the moment, she would do her job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason looked around the room, wondering if he should place her in the bed, it of course would be the place that Mrs. Grier would want to perform her checkup, but, Elizabeth was dirty. The boxcar was not the cleanest place, and who knew about those blankets that was covering her… Before he could makeup his mind, Mrs. Grier came in and took the decision out of his hands.

"She needs to be cleaned up, and seeing as how I hurt myself the other day, I am going to need your help." Mrs. Grier said. "Take her into the bathroom, I'll run a bath for her."

Jason looked up sharply as the command penetrated his mind. "Excuse me."

"Stop looking all bashful, I've been around a lot longer than the two of you put together, I know what goes on around here. Now, remove her clothes and help me get her clean."

Jason's eyes had never looked quite so big, and perhaps in all the remaining time of his life, he was sure he wouldn't ever look quite so fearful.

Elizabeth mewled in her sleep, but did not awaken. The mewling turned from a soft sound to the loud coughing that shook her body and by connection, Jason's as well. But even in the deep, darkness of sleep, Elizabeth had the politeness to cover her mouth as she coughed.

Taking a seat on the closed toilet seat, Jason removed Elizabeth's shoes and socks, a deep blush creeping over his features as he gently pulled Elizabeth's arm free of her shirt, his hand accidentally grazing the side of her small, yet firm breast, as he pulled the other arm free. Elizabeth struggled with him slightly as he pulled the shirt over her head, but his soft voice seemed to calm her, lulling her back to sleep or a facsimile of it.

"Stop that sugary sweet crap, this is for her own good, now hurry up."

"Would you mind helping me with…" Jason began, but from the look he received, didn't bother to finish. With a quickness that surprised himself, Jason quickly unzipped her pants and slid them down her lean, long legs.

"Do I have to take off her…?" Jason asked, and again received a smarmy look. Not bothering to try and finish the sentence, Jason moved her over to the waiting tub, and slipped her in.

With the water sluicing over her body, Elizabeth awoke, still groggy and finding it hard to keep her eyes open, Elizabeth used every ounce of strength she had within her, fighting against Mrs. Grier's cold, unfriendly hands.

Jason moved into Elizabeth line of sight and gently smoothed a hand down her trembling arm. "You are going to be okay, your home now; and I'm going to take really good care of you. I promise."

"So you plan to take care of her, is that how it works? Good, have at it, I quit!" Mrs. Grier said, as she rushed from the room.

Jason and Elizabeth followed the retreating form until she was out of sight, then turned and looked at one another.

"I'll get a nurse here as soon as we are done here, for now, please, just relax and I will try to get this part over with as soon as possible." Jason said, blushing again.

Elizabeth merely nodded her head, fighting the urge to close her eyes, but unable to deny her body's demand.

Unsure how he was going to holder her up and wash her hair at the same time, Jason fumbled his shirt and pants off, leaving him standing around in his boxers. A thought crossed his mind, but he quickly squashed it, now was not the time to be thinking such things. As he stepped into the tub, and positioned himself behind Elizabeth, her eyes opened, confusion and...Curiosity warring for dominance upon her face, but again, her body refused to allow her a moment to contemplate the situation, she was beyond tired; she was bone tired, weary beyond anything she had ever felt before.

Unused to washing someone else's hair, Jason went through the motions as gently as possible. Washing his own hair didn't take much thought, he dropped a dime sized amount of shampoo on to his hand and scrub his short hair, but with Elizabeth's silky soft strands, he couldn't do that to her hair, grabbing a bottle of vanilla scented shampoo, Jason poured a good amount into his hands, then slowly massaged it through her hair, creating a good lather, losing himself in the mundane task. Rinsing her hair, Jason began the process again, this time using conditioner. With her hair washed, Jason began washing her face, being careful not to get soap in her eyes.

Unsure how to proceed, Jason spent several moments trying to figure out how he was going to finish washing her body. Everywhere he looked he could see dark smudges of dirt, and while the gentle lapping of the water cleared some of the marks away, most would need soap and a good scrubbing, for the first time since waking up, he wished he would have handled Mrs. Grier a little better, because this really was part of the job she should be doing. But since she wasn't here, Jason couldn't dwell upon it, there had to be something he could, rather, he didn't have a choice, until he finished with this part of the…job, the task, what exactly was this, yes, he needed to do this, but that small trill in his stomach, meant something more than just duty, he may not remember much, but he wasn't stupid.

Grabbing the wash cloth, Jason lathered it with a vanilla, brown sugar body wash, and began to smooth the soap lather down her arms, as he worked, he began speaking, talking nonsensical things, if not to calm her, then to calm himself, the deeper he fell into the conversation, the easier the task at hand became. Not thinking about what he was doing, Jason gently removed the last vestiges that covered her silky skin, eyes averted, and not wanting to, per se, but not wanting whatever was going on between them to be colored by this. If he was going to see her naked, he wanted her to be willing, able and conscious… A small tension filled laughed escaped his lips.

"Jason?" Elizabeth asked, her voice barely above a whisper, her eyes slowly opening.

"Elizabeth, you're awake?" Jason said, surprised.

"I don't know if I'm awake, but this has to be a facsimile of it. What's going on, why can't I keep my eyes open? My throat is killing me, and while I am somewhat coherent, why am I in the tub?" Elizabeth asked, befuddlement coloring her words.

"I don't know why you can't keep your eyes open, as for why you are in the tub, you were freezing when I found you, and dirty, Mrs. Grier wanted you washed up before you were put to bed, but half way through the bath, she ran out, actually, she quit, sorry you're stuck with me." Jason said, averting his eyes, even though he knew Elizabeth wasn't looking at him. He could tell when she did; it always felt like her gaze carried an intense heat that could set his soul aflame.

"So…..So you are stuck cleaning me up…" Elizabeth said, no question lingering in her voice, just a casual comment.

"I'm not stuck doing anything, I want to help you. I didn't want to invade your personal space, but seeing as I am but one person… I guess the truth of the matter is, you're stuck with me."

"But I promise, I am not looking, or at least, I am not trying to look, I swear, I really am not a pervert." Jason said, babbling, which was very odd for him.

Waiting for her to say something, Jason's hands finally stopped moving. 'Great you fool; you scared her, into silence no less.' Jason thought to himself, but after a moment's indecision, he moved slightly, trying to get a look at Elizabeth face, what he saw there comforted him some. She was breathing deeply, the steam from the hot bath helping to release some of the congestion, but now as they sat longer in the water, Jason could feel the temperature dropping, only a slight drop, but that would only last for so long.

Her eyes were closed and a small smile lifted her lips. Glad that his insistent babbling hadn't reached her ears, or it had and had put her to sleep… That was something to contemplate after he was out of the tub, no longer did the tasks keep his mind at bay, nor his evident longing, blushing, Jason quickly extracted himself from the tub, grabbed two towels and then scooped Elizabeth up and out of the tepid water.

Setting her gently on the settee, Jason covered her bare form with the towel, resisting the urge to rub her dry, Jason quickly stepped over to her dresser extracted a pair of… Suddenly he was no longer cold, the walk from the bathroom to the bedroom had cooled his damp skin, but now, that fire that she somehow lit within him, began to burn again, wiping his face, hoping to find some semblance of control, Jason quickly grabbed a pair of panties, then began to search the other drawers for something for her to sleep in, finding a drawer full of sleeping garments, Jason grabbed the first thing his hand touched, not even bothering to see if it was practical or not. The drawer beside her nighttime clothes held socks and other miscellaneous items; he picked a pair of warm looking socks and with a deep breath and a heavy heart moved closer to the sleeping woman.

Jason pulled the clothes upon Elizabeth's sleeping form, trying to hurry, to still the shivers that now wracked her body. Once fully clothed, Jason picked her up and carried her to the bed. Covering her already fever-soaked body, Jason pulled the covers up and headed from the room, he needed to make a call, he didn't know who he was going to call, but he'd figure that out as he got there.

He understood that Monica was a surgeon, but perhaps, if she was unable to care for Elizabeth, then she would know someone who could care for her.

Jason grabbed the phone book, feeling rather stupid, considering the number for the Quartermaine mansion, used to be his, but now the simplest things left him befuddled. Finding the number didn't take a rocket scientist, thank goodness, and even though the Quartermaine's were wealthy, they didn't keep their phone number out of the directory.

Jason dialed the number, holding his breath, waiting for someone to pickup the extension. After the eighth ring, someone finally picked up. "Quartermaine residence, who are you looking to speak to?"

"Monica, Monica Quartermaine please, and it's an emergency of sorts." Jason said in to the phone.

"Can I ask whose calling?"

"Jason…"

"Oh, I am so sorry, just a moment!"

Jason heard the phone fall onto a hard surface, then someone cursing in the background, but as the voice continued to talk to itself, the voice became fainter and fainter, until he couldn't hear anything at all. Five minutes later, Jason was sure the person who'd answered had forgotten about him, but no sooner did he think that, than a sound echoed through the phone and a voice, complaining about useless servants, with that, the phone went dead and the line began to beep with the disconnected call.

Jason looked at the annoying thing in his hand, wondering why anyone would hang up on him, but as he replaced the receiver, moments later, it began to squawk. "Hello?"

"Jason, sorry that took so long, what can I do for you?" Monica asked, a little shocked that her 'Son' had phoned her for help.

"Well, its Elizabeth, she's sick, I know I should have taken her to the hospital, but I figured with Mrs. Grier here, she could take care of her. But…She up and left, and really there is no time to wait, Elizabeth is very sick, but yet, I think something else is wrong…" Jason took a deep breath before continuing, "I just really need your help!"

"It's not a problem Jason, I'll be right over." Monica said. As she hung up the phone, she had a brief moment where her heart was full, an amazing thing, her son, had asked her for help, perhaps times were changing, but whatever the reason, she needed to get there and soon.

Jason replaced the phone, and then looked over at the bed, Elizabeth lay there, swaddled almost like an infant, yet still he could see the shivering tremors of her body.

Knowing he had to get out of his wet boxers before Monica arrived, Jason moved quickly through the house to his…room. Grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a blue t-shirt, Jason slipped them on as he walked back to Elizabeth's room. For the few moments he had been gone, Elizabeth's tremors had weakened none, unsure how to stop them, Jason went to the bed, looked at the sleeping form and wondered if there was really anyway he could stop them, so crawling up the bed, he lied beside her, and took her in his arms.

Not instantaneous or anything, but almost, those tremors that rocked her body began to subside. Against his will, his eyelids fluttered shut, fighting his body's desire to rest, Jason forced them open again, but like all things, it was futile, his body was demanding sleep. After many long moments, Jason, against his better judgment and desire, finally allowed his eyes to slip closed again, Elizabeth's warmth stealing his ability to refuse.

His last thought as he slipped deeper into a restful sleep was that Monica should be arriving any minute, but even his 'Mother's' impending arrival could not keep sleep at bay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monica knocked on the door, but when no one answered, she was faced with a conundrum, on one hand, the guest house was her house, just as much as the main house, thanks to Alan giving it to her, but on the other hand, a stranger, okay, well not so much a stranger anymore, lived there; walking in unannounced wasn't the politest thing around. However, Jason said Elizabeth needed her help, could she honestly stand outside on the stoop knocking until her knuckles were raw, that just seemed silly.

Unwilling to stand there and look like an idiot any longer, Monica eased open the door and entered. Calling for Jason or Elizabeth didn't get her anything, so she did the only thing that she could, she walked from room to room, searching and hoping not to startle anyone.

As she moved towards the bedroom, Monica, had a moment, where she prayed she didn't walk in on anything, but the way things had been going in her life, she'd more than likely walk in on them having sex… Quickly casting that thought out of her mind, Monica focused on something else, the sheer joy that Elizabeth could bring to her family, if Elizabeth was to say...Marry, Jason…

Monica's wishful thinking turned not as wishful as she pushed open the bedroom door and saw her son holding the petite nurse. But as she looked more closely, she could tell Elizabeth had moved somewhat. It was obvious from the way her left leg was tossed over Jason's hips, simple deduction told her that the young woman had been covered completely, considering how worried Jason was, not to mention that the blankets were still tucked securely around her upper body and other side. A small smile flitted across her lips before she moved into the room, unsure if she should wake her son or not.

As she fretted with another conundrum, the choice was taken out of her hands, Jason slowly opened his eyes, as he looked around, he spotted Monica, a shy almost tentative smile graced his lips for a split second, then the veneer of survival and protection slipped over his features again. He wasn't able to feel at peace when there was someone else in his vicinity, with Elizabeth it was different, she didn't expect anything from him, well, in one way she did, but she wasn't expecting him to change or remember a life he couldn't, she wanted to be with him, nothing more, nothing less.

Jason made a move to get up, but Monica quickly spoke in a hushed whisper, "There, is no need for you to get up, Elizabeth looks quite comfortable with you, where you are. I can do what I need with you there."

Monica asked many questions, and while Jason was forthcoming with his answers, he really didn't know all that much. Elizabeth had been missing for a couple of days, he found her in an abandoned boxcar, a few blankets covering her small form, some food and water close at hand, other than that, he knew nothing.

Monica took some blood samples, along with a passable thorough checkup, seeing as how the patient was asleep, posed some problems, but other than that, it wasn't so bad. From Elizabeth's labored breathing and the sweaty sheen glazing her skin, Monica was almost positive that Elizabeth was suffering from pneumonia. With Jason's help, they managed to rouse Elizabeth enough to get her to take some aspirin, which Monica hoped would bring down her fever.

Reginald was going to pick up a proscription of antibiotics, but should the medicine not work, or rather not work quick enough, Elizabeth was going to find herself in the hospital. Pneumonia was not something you played around with. Monica offered to stay with Elizabeth, or even hire a new nurse, but Jason's adamant refusal swayed her to his way of thinking.

From the bits and pieces that Jason was able to learn about Elizabeth, he understood she didn't have many friends here in Port Charles; she wasn't on good terms with her 'Step-Mother' and her and her dad, weren't really speaking. Of course, he only managed to catch bits and pieces when Elizabeth was extremely frustrated or annoyed. When she was busy doing his massages and whatnot, she babbled insistently. If she was having a good day, then she talked about the weather and other nonsensical things that were more filler to keep a little noise in the background, but on days when she was having problems, that was when Jason heard about all the things that were wrong with that day.

Seeing as how he had not needed the massages lately, he hadn't gleaned any new information, and if he were honest with himself, he didn't think Elizabeth was even aware of the amount of sharing she did when stressed.

And somewhere, deep inside, Jason had a feeling Elizabeth impromptu disappearance had more to do with him that he at first believed.

He knew Elizabeth felt more than friendship towards him, could feel it from the very moment he awoke, but something within was adamant about his pushing her away. Perhaps on some level he didn't believe he deserved her, but on another level, something he wasn't even aware of, his soul longed for her, perhaps that is why he kept trying to keep close. That is until Sam walked into his life, another thing he had to question his sanity about, what had he been thinking. It's a good thing he had brain damage to fall back on, because if he had been in his right mind when he began dating Sam, his whole family would have disowned him, he felt almost positive about that.

"Jason, sorry to pull your from your thoughts, but if you are sure you want the job of caring for Elizabeth, I think you should know, she is going to need a lot of tender care, I will run the tests on her blood, see what they tell us, and then get back to you. For the time being, don't fight her on sleeping, she will need all the rest she can get right now. And against my better judgment, I will allow her to remain here, but I am going to hire a nurse, just in case, and should you or Elizabeth need anything, she'll be here to help." Monica said as she placed a loving hand upon Jason's shoulder.

"Umm… Well thank you Monica, do you, or… I mean, would you like me to keep in contact, keep you update on Elizabeth's condition?" Jason asked, stumbling over his words.

"I would like that. In the morning, I will phone her father and let him know that everything will be fine." Monica said, praying to herself that she was not lying. It was too soon to tell, she had been exposed to the elements, for too many days, and if that pneumonia set any further in her lungs, it could cause great damage. "Goodnight sweethea…Goodnight Jason." Monica finished, turning a bright red as she fled the room.

Unable to stop the thought, 'Stupid, what were you thinking, calling him sweetheart, he is no longer a child, and for that matter, he doesn't even remember who you are, stupid, very stupid woman!' Monica chastised herself as she left the small cottage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fully awake now, knew there wasn't going to be any sleeping in his future, but instead of getting up and doing something that might bring back his sleepiness, he stayed right where he was, the comfortable weight of Elizabeth's leg, felt wonder, felt right. Suddenly, Jason wondered how he could have cast her aside, ignoring what they both felt, all for a desire that he now felt was futile, beyond useless. Beginning things with Elizabeth meant making amends with how his life would go from this day forward. She didn't know much about him, but he was sure she had heard stories, so in essence, she would be waiting for a Jason that would never come back, but on the other side of things, she hadn't known him, those things she were told, were just random chatter, he now knew that it was him, his whole being, not the losses that attracted her. Cast back into his thoughts, Jason wondered how he could have ever been with so many women, almost flaunting it in Elizabeth's face, as if she had been the cause of his pain, his memory loss, a fool, if ever there was one.

Jason shook his head at his stupidity, he had made so many wrong choices, and now here he lay, next to a woman who had offered herself completely to him. Could he ever hope to win her heart, or had his chance, his moment for perfect happiness past. Would happiness forever elude him, or could this small woman, with such a big heart forgive him and welcome him back with open arms.

Whatever happened from here on out, he planned on finding out, he couldn't walk away again, not if he ever hoped to survive. It's funny how such a simple thing can change your perspective of life, change what you thought you wanted.

Waking from the coma was hard, trying to be the golden boy that the Quartermaine's had so desired was even harder. Remembering the family and the supposed love they shared, was something that seemed beyond his ability. Love in and of itself seemed a feat too big, too grand for him to conquer, but with Elizabeth by his side, could he possibly find a meeting point where the old life, and this new one, could meet, even merge? That was the question, now all he had to do was wait, and see if the one thing, he never knew he wanted would want him back!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth slept through the night, deep barking coughs awaking Jason, but barely disturbing her. As she slept, she dreamed, fragments dreams that made little to no sense, but that was nothing unusual, at least not for her. Would she remember the broken dreams when she awoke, most likely not, rarely did she remember what her mind conjured throughout the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the dark of night gave up its paltry hold, dawn's early morning light cast a warming glow into the room. The suns golden rays shining brightly upon Elizabeth, casting her into the role of a goddess, the golden hues seemed to turn her hair to molten, soft undertones of red amidst her chestnut locks.

The sun danced over her skin, giving her the appearance of a healthy glow, and while the illness had stolen some of her healthy color, the sun brought it back tenfold, giving her a golden, rosy radiance.

From the prism that hung in the window, soft blues and reds, yellows and greens, danced around her head, giving her a halo of color, a halo made for one of God's perfect angels, she looked peaceful, but beyond all that, she looked beatific.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Between Monica not finding anything wrong with her blood tests, and the medication that she had prescribed, Elizabeth seemed to be getting better.

Every afternoon Monica came back, checked on her patient, and tried to calm Jason's nerves that Elizabeth wasn't getting better, that it was just a figment of his imagination. Monica knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but be grateful for Elizabeth, and even for her illness, if the young nurse had not gotten sick, then would Jason and her be bonding, could Monica really be repairing some of the holes in her relationship, without the help of Elizabeth. She didn't think so, and while it was wrong, she knew she could never thank the heaven for making Elizabeth sick and giving her this chance.

Each day she came back, a little more warmth crept into Jason's voice. Instead of being silent and reserved when she came by, he greeted her by her name, and yes, it wasn't as good as if he would call her mom, or even mother, but it was a start.

They talked often of Elizabeth, and again, while he didn't divulge his feelings about Elizabeth, Monica knew there was something happening between the two. Perhaps the young nurse had feelings for her son for some time, but it was during the time she spent with Jason that she realized that her son had feelings for her. Perhaps his life would finally have meaning, something that didn't have to do with the Quartermaine's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was finally feeling halfway to normal. After two weeks of being bedridden, she needed a few moments of peace, some fresh air, a change in scenery. Since Jason rescued her, she had not left the guesthouse.

Her father stopped by often, unable to stay away, even when it annoyed his wife. Emily stopped by as often as she could and so did Monica, as for Jason, he was almost always there. But the four walls of her room starter looking smaller and smaller, almost as if the place were shrinking, slowly compounding upon itself.

Deciding she needed to get out, at lest for a few moments, Elizabeth grabbed a warm coat from the hall closet, slipped it on and headed outside.

Quietly, she walked through the garden at the back of the Quartermaine home. Unsure exactly why she was being so stealthy, but doing it nonetheless. A small fear, perhaps the reason she remained so quiet, was the fact that she was afraid someone, namely Jason, was going to find her out here and make her go back inside.

As she reached the center of the garden, she noticed an elegantly designed state, a statue of a scantly clad fairy. However, the lack of clothes didn't make the piece look cheap or offensive, just the opposite. The center of the garden also had two benches, and while they were made of stone, they looked comfy enough to her. Already he body was exhausted, the illness had stolen most, if not all of her strength, and now that she was out and walking around, the fresh air filling her lungs, she realized just how tired she was.

Taking a seat, Elizabeth sat down on the nearest bench. Now that she was no longer standing, some of her weariness wore off. Sitting where she was, she now had a few moments to study the beautiful statue. There was no doubt the statue was one of a kind, the workmanship alone spoke of the care and love that went into making it. The stark, unencumbered beauty raised the statues demeanor, offered it more than just a touch of class.

As a slight breeze began to ruffle the almost nonexistent leaves, Elizabeth pulled the jacket tighter around her small frame. But even the downy warmth of the jacket couldn't hold back the chill.

Unsure how long she sat there, Elizabeth lost herself in the beauty of her surroundings, daydreaming. About a time and a place where things worked out, where people fell in love and stayed in love, this world she had come into, was nothing like that. Even the most sophisticated man knew how to be savage and blood thirsty, the most timid women knew how to handle an abusive husband. No longer did words offer comfort, the universal language, speech in its simplest form, no longer held calming effects. For most, the world had turned into a cesspool of death and hatred. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't like that for everyone, honestly, she hoped she was wrong, but in her heart, she feared she wasn't.

Pulled from her dreary thoughts, Elizabeth jumped at the slight, soft touch of Jason's hand upon her shoulder.

"What are you doing out here, you are only going to cause yourself to relapse, is that what you really want?" Jason asked, a mischievous twinkle shining in his eyes.

"Not at all, I simply needed a little fresh air and a change of scenery." Elizabeth said, rising from the bench. Ready to leave now that the moment had been destroyed, perhaps that was a little melodramatic, the moment wasn't really destroyed, just her dark and dismal thoughts were sidelined.

"I understand completely, but please, let me help you back to the house." Jason said as he reached for her elbow.

Elizabeth felt like jerking her arm out of his grasp, but to what avail.

The moon suddenly slipped behind a dark threatening cloud, casting the garden into what seemed unnatural darkness. Without the light of the moon to guide her steps, Elizabeth tripped and would have fallen, had Jason not caught her in time.

Now held securely in his warm embrace, Elizabeth lost all abilities to think rationally. Perhaps it was the setting, perhaps it was just a lot of unexpressed emotions, or both, whatever the reason, Jason's lips slowly lowered, coming closer and closer to hers, and with just a moment to think, his lips captured hers, stealing her will and her fear. In that moment, she was Jason's, heart, mind, body and soul. Now, if he only wanted her half as much as she wanted him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

So my internet is hanging on today, hopefully it remains so… Here is the next chapter, it is a short one, but the next one should be much, much, much longer…. I hope you like this chapter! (I'll rate this R, just to be on the safe side…)

**Chapter Eleven**

Elizabeth melted into the kiss, each second seeming to last hours, days, but no sooner did the kiss begin, than she stepped slowly away. The inconstant moon finally gracing them with its luminous silvery glow, casting mute shadows upon the ground, their shadows even held the longing that was obvious in the set of their shoulders, the slight tilt of their heads.

"Wh--why did you stop?" Jason asked, his eyes hooded, his lips tingling from the wonderful sensation.

"I had to, you are not kissing me because you love me, whatever the reason, I am sure you don't understand it at all, for that matter, neither do I… I love you, I can say that beyond a shadow of a doubt, but I refuse to play second fiddle, you have women slinking in and out of your bedroom, you don't know what you want, and I can't fault you for that, your life has been turned upside down, everything you once were, is gone, you are a clean slate, you need to figure out what you want!" Elizabeth replied, a sad smile upon her lips.

"But what if I do know what I want?" Jason said.

"Really, you know exactly what you want, you know who you want to be with, what kind of life you want to have, who you want to be in that life. Are you really ready to make life altering decisions upon a single kiss?" Elizabeth said, her tone flippant, but her eyes gave away the deep sadness her words wrought.

"You can't expect me to know the entire course of my life in the matter of a few moments, my life, it's complicated, and seeming to become more so, every moment that passes. I can't say I love you, because I am not even sure I know the meaning of the word, in time, perhaps I will, and perhaps I will fall in love with you, but I don't know…anything really… I am learning as I go…" Jason said, avoiding Elizabeth eye's as much as possible.

Since losing his memory, many emotions and feelings eluded him, but he knew if he should look into her eyes, he would see sadness, perhaps a myriad of other emotions and he didn't want to be the cause of that, but feared he was going to be anyway…

"I get it Jason, that's life… Have a good one okay, you are a great man, and Sam is a lucky woman to be a part of your life." Elizabeth said as she moved out of his close, pressing vicinity. "Have a good night Jason, and a good life!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth didn't bother to wait; she couldn't take another moment of being in Jason's presence, without, well…Jumping him…

After taking the longest route back to the guesthouse, Elizabeth went directly to her room. But the thought that Jason was just a room or two away was going to drive her mad, so instead of sitting in her room and going loony, she grabbed a towel, her robe and her bathing suit and headed for the indoor pool. If nothing else, she could swim her frustrations away and with any luck, it being three in the morning, no one would bother her.

If nothing else, being employed by the Quartermaine's had its perks. Such as the pool, the beautiful garden, the employees who were just waiting to wait on you hand and foot. Especially since Jason woke up, there was a maid, a new cook and a butler, although, the butler hadn't lasted long. Jason could tolerate a maid and a cook, seeing as how cleaning and cooking wasn't his thing, but having someone to answer the door or the phone, that wasn't something he could tolerate.

Clearing her mind, casting all thoughts of Jason and life in general to the deep recesses of her mind, knowing it was probably futile, but trying nonetheless.

Elizabeth had made sure to lock the door before she had went to change, and now, with the place to herself and feeling safe, Elizabeth let the robe slip from her shoulders, the smooth, silky fabric caressing her skin as it slid the rest of the way down, pooling at her feet.

Ignoring the instant chill that crept up her skin, Elizabeth dived into the water. The momentary coolness of the water washing over her, the chill almost stealing her breath, but no sooner did the water sluice over her, around and above her than an inner warmth spread from within, the complete joy of being free and alive erasing the momentary coolness.

Back and forth she swam, from one end to the other, enjoying the burn of her muscles, the slight elevation of her breathing, and the steady thump of her heart. It had been a long time since she had been in a pool, and while the time away from the water should have dulled her abilities, it didn't. She was as fluid and calm in the water as she ever was. With thirty laps done, Elizabeth moved slowly, languidly from the pool, she contemplated leaving then and there, but the hot tub was calling her name.

Standing in front of the hot tub, Elizabeth suddenly felt a chill race up her spine, it felt like someone was watching her, but that was dumb, who would be watching her swim, then a thought entered her mind, a truly devilish thought…Payback, it was time to stop being the innocent, naïve little lady, at least that was how the world saw her…

That same creeping feeling washed over her again, as if a pair of eyes were watching her every move. Calling on every goddess of seduction, Elizabeth bent her arm behind her back, and with tantalizing slowness pulled the knot that held the back of her bikini top, with that knot taken care of, she moved to the one behind her neck and with each second passing, pulled a little further. Finally after several minutes, the top slipped from her upper body, seesawing to the floor.

With her right hand, she grabbed the knot at the side of her bikini bottoms, taking the same amount of time to loosen it. That feeling of eyes on her intensified, and while she had never done anything like that before, she felt exhilarated, titillated even. It was so far out of her comfort zone, but yet, each second that passed heightened her senses and surprisingly she felt herself physically, sexually excited.

With exaggerated slowness, she undid the last knot that held the lower half of her bikini. The slinky material slipped from her curvaceous hips, pooling at her feet with the top.

Not wanting to break the spell she hoped she was casting, she casually slipped on foot into the hot tub, testing the temperature. With each inch of her body that slipped beneath the water, Elizabeth sighed, the tantalizing warmth washing over her, easing her pent-up frustrations, easing her quarreling heart. And while she knew the water wasn't really easing all her emotions, it was relaxing her enough to allow her a few moments of peace.

For over an hour she relaxed in the lazy warmth of the hot tub, slipping out only to cool off some, then dipping back below the rolling water. A distant part of her mind insisted that she was teasing, but she couldn't bring herself to care, it was nothing but harmless fun and should a certain someone being lurking, a voyeuristic side shining through the wholesomeness, then so be it. He had hurt her; more so than any man before, turn around is fair play after all, or so they say…Whoever they is, was a whole other topic, best left for another day!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason wasn't sure what to think, when she had stepped away from him, breaking the kiss and forcing them to talk of the future and what the kiss could have meant, it all seemed a little much. But when he had seen Elizabeth exit the house, with towel, robe and swimsuit, Jason couldn't help the pull.

He knew it was wrong, but on a deep level, he told himself that he was just watching out for her best interests… Trust a man to think something so obviously naïve.

As her robe slipped from her arms, Jason found himself barely able to breath. Of course he had seen her in less, but at the time, he hadn't been thinking sexual thoughts, now with the barest of covering, she looked not only beautiful, but ravishing, her chestnut locks cascading down her back, the slight tan that would fade over winter, if that was, she didn't tan artificially… Even after entering the pool, her movements were precise; yet, the precision seemed to highlight an undertone, the sexual being that was Elizabeth displayed with each arm stroke, with each kick of her graceful, slender, shapely legs.

Jason felt beyond uncomfortable, not from what he was seeing per se, mostly from the unbearable tightness of his jeans. It felt like every blood cell was now infused in his groin area, his body felt as if it was on fire. Groaning in frustration and lust, Jason stood up, ready to leave, but no sooner did he stand than Elizabeth exited the pool. His legs unhinged, spilling him back down to the slightly damn earth. His mind promising that as soon as Elizabeth was out of sight, he would leave, return to the house… But like all men, he was just that, a man, and when Elizabeth began her…what would you call it, a striptease, and could it be called such a thing, when one was alone and didn't know someone else was watching…

His mind turned to mush, there was nothing he could do, and no way could he convince his feet to move. He was stuck there, no matter the outcome… His breath caught in his throat, the unbearable tightness of his jeans seeming to become even more uncomfortable. If he could see himself, he was sure he would look like that cartoon wolf, who was always going bug-eyed, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Beauty was all around him, take Sam for instance, she was beautiful, Robin, Carly, Kesha, all beautiful women, but never before had he seen such radiant, angelic beauty. Out in the garden he thought he had seen every facet to Elizabeth, but as she stood naked in front of the hot tub, Jason knew, he would never again see such overwhelming beauty. Trying to swallow around the lump that had formed in his throat, ran his hands down his face, not wanting to miss a moment, but unable to stop himself, color him surprised when he discovered a wetness beneath his eyes. He couldn't fathom why his cheeks were wet, but like a true man, attributed it to sweating, even though, somewhere deep in his heart, he knew better.

Jason saw Elizabeth step from the hot tub, moving towards the shower, but before he could even stand up, the lights within the pool house went out. And as luck would have it, the moon was once again hidden behind a dark, slightly ominous cloud.

A minute, then two, then three passed, and just when he had managed to gain his feet and turn around, he was once again stopped dead in his tracks…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N. I know, it was probably very mean of me to leave this here, and at such a cliffhanger, but I promise to have another chapter done a little later this evening. So should your curiosity get the best of you, know, another chapter will not be long in coming. Hope you enjoyed! And should anyone have any comments, suggestions or concerns, please feel free to let me know!


	12. Chapter 12

As promised here is the next chapter! I was going to make it longer, but I didn't want to tease you guys for too long. Hope you enjoy it! And just so you know, this chapter is rated NC-17!!

**Chapter Twelve**

Jason's jaw hit the proverbial floor, and to him it seemed like the cosmos were aligning to knock him on his butt. As he turned around, the moon and its silvery light snuck out from behind the cloud, bathing Elizabeth's body in a truly amazing glow.

No vestiges of clothes hindered his view, unable to stop himself; Jason gazed over every inch of visible skin, the moon's light revealing much, but hiding little things here and there, teasing him, torturing him.

Before he even knew what he was going to do, Jason stepped closer to her, his arms circling her waist, pulling her closer to his body. And had he presence of mind, he would have known he was blatantly offering a display of his arousal, but, seeing as how his mind was concentrated on much more than his own arousal, Jason pulled her a little closer, delighting in the way her body conformed to his, almost melting into it.

His lips found hers, delved deep within her sweet, heated mouth, his tongue warring with hers. Her tiny hands roamed the planes of his chest, moving to his back and then excruciatingly lower, brushing slightly against the bulge in his pants.

For countless seconds, Jason felt as if he ceased being, becoming a part of a bigger whole. But again, his lips were left seeking, his body left wanting as Elizabeth stepped out of his warm embrace. Her hands stopped their unbelievable quest.

"Goodnight Jason." Elizabeth said sweetly, casting an approving eye towards the bulge in his pants.

"Go-goo-good-goodnight, that's all you have to say, you can't do this. You know you want to come back here." Jason said, stammering, unable to form a coherent thought.

"Nope, goodnight sounds like a good idea to me. So… Sleep well and Goodnight!" Elizabeth repeated.

Stooping to pick up her bathing suit and robe, Elizabeth slipped the comfy, warm material over her shoulders, refusing to shiver in Jason's presence. It was beyond stupid, she could once again get sick, but at that moment, she could have cared less. The amazing feeling of having complete power of Jason was heady, it left her wanting more. But of course, how couldn't she want more, it took every ounce of willpower to walk away from him. His strong yet yielding embrace, his passionate, yet caring kiss, it was all almost too much, but she had walked away… Whether that was a good thing or not was yet to be seen, but for now, she knew she had done the right thing…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sleep, what a beautiful word, but the most elusive thing in the world. There was no way he was going to get to sleep. "Sleep well." Did she really say that, Jason asked himself, his mind awash with images, his body reenacting, remembering each caress. Even though her hands were only on his body for a few scant minutes, maybe even seconds, Jason could still feel the heat of her touch, her lips.

With an inarticulate growl, Jason pushed himself up from the bed, pacing from dresser to bed, to closet and beginning again. His hands rhythmically clenched and unclenched and all the while, his traitorous, mind served up images of the brief interlude.

Against his will, a smile touched his lips, throughout it all, the horrible nagging desire to go to Elizabeth and take her in his arms, and the overwhelming doubt that he would be taking a cold shower, not something…more enjoyable, repeated over and over within his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth knew she was playing with fire, but how could she not. Jason had turned her world upside down. But instead of playing the victim, the swooning, lovelorn girl, she was going to take control of her life.

Her love for Jason would not define her, would not consume her, but should she be able to play a little, while still maintaining some semblance of control, then so be it.

For centuries men have been taking advantage of women, using women as sex toys, among other things, so why was it so wrong when women fought back, used there god given wiles to work the opposite sex, as far as she could tell, it was time women had a chance to turn the tables.

A sardonic smile played over her lips, yes, it was time to pay back the male species…

Taking a cold shower cooled her blood a little, but not nearly enough, sleep was going to be a problem, more than likely it would prove to be completely evasive.

But perhaps, sleep wasn't what she needed right now. Elizabeth slipped on a slinky, lacy pajama top, barely concealing the curves of her breasts beneath. The short, shorts clung alluringly to her hips while exposing her long, lean legs. The blue of the lacy garments heightening the glow that radiated off her skin.

Giving up the idea of sleep, Elizabeth walked to the living room, clicked on the TV and surfed the early morning choices… Infomercials were on by the dozens, repeats of long since cancel sitcoms, and a few movies that left a person wondering what the director and producer had been thinking.

On one of the higher channel's Elizabeth came across a rather disturbing movie, and while it wasn't the type of thing she normally watched, the events of the last few hours still sizzled through her body. Not paying nearly enough attention, Elizabeth turned the volume up, disgusted, yet intrigued by the movie.

She slouched lower on the couch, making herself comfy, yet only succeeding in increasing her arousal; the lacy bottoms were tight, tight enough that they rubbed her most sensitive bud, causing her to release a quavering breath.

Unsure what compelled her to do it, Elizabeth's had slipped aside the slightly damp fabric of her short, shorts, her finger's flittingly danced over her moist core. Rolling her head back and forth, Elizabeth moaned into the darkness of the room, her finger's working her into a heady frenzy. Her moans almost in time with those of the wonton woman on the TV, on the screen, Angelica squirmed beneath her well endowed lover, begging for more, all the while her lover, Christiana lapped at the small punctures on her neck, sipping almost reverently on her blood. He rode her like she was the only thing holding him to this plain, with her completion rocking from the TV with wild abandon, Elizabeth knew, it was going to be a long night, perhaps including many long, cold showers.

Elizabeth couldn't take it any longer, the gentle teasing of her fingers were wonderful, but not what she needed, and as Christiana slipped down Angelica's body to her moist core, Elizabeth slipped a finger into her heated depths, crying out with pleasure as she slowly worked herself closer and closer to the edge of the abyss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason could hear the TV, he knew he was probably being bated, so with every ounce of strength, he planted his feet and refused to move. But as the noise on the TV increased, Jason's arousal came back tenfold. When the crescendo of love making had reached its peak, Jason thought that would be it. But as he listened raptly, Jason heard another noise, a voice he recognized. It was Elizabeth; her moan was what he had just heard.

Cursing the heavens, Jason moved from his room, all the while calling himself a fool, but unable to deny his feet.

Once again realizing he was planning on spying on the woman his mind refused to forget, but once again, he couldn't find the effort to care that he was becoming a professional voyeur.

The only light came from the TV, although, he didn't bother to see what she was watching, he couldn't have cared less, especially considering where her hand was, her fingers, and that amazing look of sheer pleasure that washed over her face. The TV bathed her body in bad lighting, but even that couldn't detract from her beauty. Most of her body was in shadows, but he could see her face just fine, not to mention the quickness with which her fingers moved.

He was speechless, which was probably a good thing, nothing on God's green earth could have moved him from his concealed spot. Never before, at least as far as he could remember, which was a laugh, considering he didn't remember anything…Had he ever seen a woman please her self, and if he had, he was sure it wasn't with as much passion as Elizabeth was now doing.

Her pert, pink tongue darted out to moisten her lips, the small movement, thudded through Jason, setting his loins afire, turning his mind to mush.

As her speed picked up, Jason saw her other hand slip beneath the waistband, obvious, at least to him, that she was now using both hands to pleasure herself. Her moans increase in volume, her hand sped up even more. Her skin bathed in a fine sheen of sweat, glistening provocatively.

He knew she must be nearing her peak, and it was that thought that pushed him over the edge. Unable to stand still any longer, Jason moved into the room. Kneeling at her side, he gently pushed her hand away from her heated center.

Not saying a thing, Jason gently moved in between her legs, his fingers gently caressing her thigh, then without preamble, slipped his tongue into her center, lapping at her, delighting in the way she pushed herself harder upon his mouth.

Not wanting to stop, but knowing he had to savor the moment, he moved a little higher, teasing her blood infused bud. Her fingers moved to his hair, pulling him away, only to push him back and closer seconds later. With his tongue otherwise occupied, Jason slipped a hand down to her opening and slipped two fingers inside. Her muscles contracting at the intrusion, wanton moans escaping her pursed lips, her whole body vibrating from the glorious feel, drinking in every ounce of desire he wrought from her.

Without inhibitions, Elizabeth plunged over the edge into oblivion, coasting on the aftereffects of her orgasm, her body vibrating from the intensity of pleasure, what felt like hours, her body twanged with ecstasy, yet pleasantly spent. Nevertheless, her body still craved more, scratch that, it demanded more.

Blushing slightly, Elizabeth sat up, her eyes gloss from pleasure, her breathing ragged. Not giving Jason a moment to think, she grasped the elastic of his boxers and in one fluid motion pulled them down.

Not thinking about anything, Jason stepped out of the offending material, but beyond that, he didn't move. This was all up to her; there was no way he was going to scare her off, he had been dreaming about this for a long time, even though he had ignored it as best he could. He had denied what his heart was telling him, all because he was scared, which seemed rather funny, considering, he didn't really get scared, perhaps it was another side effect from the brain damage, whatever it was, he had fled what he had begun to feel.

Elizabeth took his hand, slowly guiding him back to the couch, pushing him down to a sitting position. With him seated, Elizabeth quickly pulled the short, shorts from her body, casting them somewhere into the darkness.

Doing something she had never imagined, Elizabeth lowered herself to her knees in front of Jason. With unsteady hands, she pushed apart Jason's legs, moving between, face to face with his ardent arousal.

Jason tried to pull her to her feet, but Elizabeth slapped his hand away, with exaggerated slowness, Elizabeth slipped her hands around his engorged member, sliding her hand up and down the silky, smooth shaft. Unsure how things like this went, Elizabeth fearfully lowered her mouth to its tip, slipped her tongue out to taste, and was shocked at the sudden heat that rose in her face. Going on pure nerve, Elizabeth slipped her mouth fully around the tip, and then slowly began to move lower.

Jason wasn't sure how much more he could take before he exploded, all day it seemed; he had been living in a heightened sense of reality. His whole body trembled with the effort to control himself. Grabbing hold of the last scrap of control, Jason slowly pulled Elizabeth away, his heart pounding, his body screaming demands, his heart wanting only to continue, to please her, and himself, but to share in the moment that he knew would be perfect!

With a shy smile, she climbed on to his lap, her small hand encircling his turgid length. Jason had to stop her, the moment was too fraught with passion, he wanted to savor the moment, and so slowing her down was a must. He moved forward, capturing her lips with his, kissing every emotion that was flowing through his body and heart into her. Wanting her to feel the amazing feelings he was feeling.

Guiding the velvety tip to her entrance, she gasped at the unimaginable pleasure. Jason rocked forward as she surged down, a hiss of pain from Elizabeth caused Jason's eyes to widen in shock, he looked at her beseechingly, but at that moment, Elizabeth refused to meet his eyes. Jason couldn't fathom what had just happened, he could, but at the same time he couldn't. He had thought…How was he to know…His heart broke a little, but with the way she was moving her hips, he couldn't think about it for long. However, just before he gave himself over to the intensity of the moment, he vowed they would talk about it.

Meeting each other, engulfing and filling one another, each movement heightening the amazing feeling as they began to rock together, creating an almost perfect symphony with their bodies, each movement almost preordained, each heady moan and breathless mewl, it was lovemaking for sure, but it was like a piece of heaven being found…As close to perfection any earthbound entity was likely to come to.

Jason pulled the last vestiges of clothing from Elizabeth body, her breasts heaving as she moved in time with him. His hands slipped up, cupping her small, yet perfect breasts, his fingers rolling her harden nipples between thumb and forefinger. His lips replaced one hand, nipping and biting at the hardened peak, then soothing it with gentle kisses.

He lost all ability to think as her tempo increased, her lips sought his. At the height of their passion, they pushed beyond; both shocked there could be more and delighting because of it.

As their kiss deepened, Jason slipped a hand between them, his fingers working that blood infused bud, working to pull every last bit of ecstasy from their love-making.

Elizabeth body began to quake, her inner muscles squeezing Jason for all he was worth, pushing him over the brink. In waves, they rocked together as their bodies soared from the orgasm.

Panting and slightly lightheaded, Elizabeth raised her face to Jason's. "That was…Unbelievable."

"You can say that again." Jason said breathlessly.

"I'd rather do it again than say it again!" Elizabeth stated, a twinkle in her eyes. Her breathing was still ragged, but the fire that burned through her body, could not be dismissed, nor tamed.

Their bodies still joined, Elizabeth gyrated her hips, grinding herself upon his already stiffening member. A spark of mischief shining brightly as she picked up the speed of her gyrations, her hands roamed the planes of Jason's chest and back, dragging her fingers nails lightly over his glistening flesh.

Unsure where he found the strength, Jason grasped Elizabeth's hips and stilled her motions. If ever there was a time less meant for talking, it was now. But with everything that had happened today, he knew they had to talk. So with a heavy heart he stopped her, casting a sad look up into her eyes. "We need to talk!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N. So, was that worth the mini wait? Lol Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
